50 sombras de Kennedy
by giulichan17
Summary: Cuando la estudiante de Literatura Claire Redfield recibe el encargo de entrevistar al exitoso y joven empresario Leon Kennedy, queda impresionadaal encontrarse ante un hombre atractivo, seductor y también muy intimidante con un oscuro secreto. [Cleon] Claire x Leon
1. Capítulo uno

Me miro en el espejo y frunzo el ceño, frustrada. Qué asco de pelo. No hay

manera con él. Y maldita sea Jill Valentine, que se ha puesto enferma y me hametido en este lío. Tendría que estar estudiando para los exámenes finales, que son lasemana que viene, pero aquí estoy, intentando hacer algo con mi pelo. No debometerme en la cama con el pelo mojado. No debo meterme en la cama con el pelo mojado. Recito varias veces este mantra mientras intento una vez más controlarlo conel cepillo. Me desespero, pongo los ojos en blanco, después observo a la chica pálida,de pelo rojizo y ojos azules exageradamente grandes que me mira, y me rindo. Miúnica opción es recogerme este pelo rebelde en una coleta y confiar en estar medio presentable.

Jill es mi compañera de piso, y ha tenido que pillar un resfriado precisamente hoy. Por eso no puede ir a la entrevista que había concertado para la revista de lafacultad con un megaempresario del que yo nunca había oído hablar. Así que va atocarme a mí. Tengo que estudiar para los exámenes finales, tengo que terminar un trabajo y se suponía que a eso iba a dedicarme esta tarde, pero no. Lo que voy a haceresta tarde es conducir más de doscientos kilómetros hasta el centro de Seattle parareunirme con el enigmático presidente de Kennedy Enterprises Holdings, Inc. Comoempresario excepcional y principal mecenas de nuestra universidad, su tiempo esextraordinariamente valioso —mucho más que el mío—, pero ha concedido una entrevista a Jill. Un bombazo, según ella. Malditas sean sus actividades extraacadémicas.

Jill está acurrucada en el sofá del salón.

—Claire, lo siento. Tardé nueve meses en conseguir esta entrevista. Si pido que me

cambien el día, tendré que esperar otros seis meses, y para entonces las dos estaremos graduadas. Soy la responsable de la revista, así que no puedo echarlo todo a perder.

Por favor… —me suplica Jill con voz ronca por el resfriado.

¿Cómo lo hace? Incluso enferma está guapísima, realmente atractiva, con su pelo rubio y sus brillantes ojos celestes , aunque ahora lostiene rojos y llorosos. Paso por alto la inoportuna punzada de lástima que me inspira.

—Claro que iré, Jill. Vuelve a la cama. ¿Quieres una aspirina o un paracetamol?

—Un paracetamol, por favor. Aquí tienes las preguntas y la grabadora. Solo tienes que apretar aquí. Y toma notas. Luego ya lo transcribiré todo.

—No sé nada de él —murmuro intentando en vano reprimir el pánico, que es cada vez mayor.

—Te harás una idea por las preguntas. Sal ya. El viaje es largo. No quiero que llegues tarde.

—Vale, me voy. Vuelve a la cama. Te he preparado una sopa para que te la calientes después.

La miro con cariño. Solo haría algo así por ti, Jill.

—Sí, lo haré. Suerte. Y gracias, Claire. Me has salvado la vida, para variar.

Cojo el bolso, le lanzo una sonrisa y me dirijo al coche. No puedo creerme que

me haya dejado convencer, pero Jill es capaz de convencer a cualquiera de lo que sea. Será una excelente periodista. Sabe expresarse y discutir, es fuerte, convincente y guapa. Y es mi mejor amiga.

Apenas hay tráfico cuando salgo de Vancouver, Washington, en dirección a la

interestatal 5. Es temprano y no tengo que estar en Seattle hasta las dos del mediodía.

Por suerte, Jill me ha dejado su Mercedes CLK. No tengo nada claro que pudierallegar a tiempo con Wanda, mi viejo Volkswagen Escarabajo. Conducir el Mercedeses muy agradable. Piso con fuerza el acelerador, y los kilómetros pasan volando.

Me dirijo a la sede principal de la multinacional del señor Kennedy, un enormeedificio de veinte plantas, una fantasía arquitectónica, todo él de vidrio y acero, y conlas palabras KENNEDY HOUSE en un discreto tono metálico en las puertas acristaladas dela entrada. Son las dos menos cuarto cuando llego. Entro en el inmenso —yfrancamente intimidante— vestíbulo de vidrio, acero y piedra blanca, muy aliviadapor no haber llegado tarde.

Desde el otro lado de un sólido mostrador de piedra me sonríe amablemente una

chica rubia, atractiva y muy arreglada. Lleva la americana gris oscura y la falda

blanca más elegantes que he visto jamás. Está impecable.

—Vengo a ver al señor Kennedy. Claire Redfield, de parte de Jill Valentine.

—Discúlpeme un momento, señorita Redfield —me dice alzando las cejas.

Espero tímidamente frente a ella. Empiezo a pensar que debería haberme puestouna americana de vestir de Jill en lugar de mi chaqueta azul marino. He hecho unesfuerzo y me he puesto la única falda que tengo, mis cómodas botas marrones hastala rodilla y un jersey azul. Para mí ya es ir elegante. Me paso por detrás de la oreja unmechón de pelo que se me ha soltado de la coleta fingiendo no sentirme intimidada.

—Sí, tiene cita con la señorita Valentine. Firme aquí, por favor, señorita Redfield. El

último ascensor de la derecha, planta 20.

Me sonríe amablemente, sin duda divertida, mientras firmo.

Me tiende un pase de seguridad que tiene impresa la palabra VISITANTE. No

puedo evitar sonreír. Es obvio que solo estoy de visita. Desentono completamente. Nopasa nada, suspiro para mis adentros. Le doy las gracias y me dirijo hacia losascensores, más allá de los dos vigilantes, ambos mucho más elegantes que yo con sutraje negro de corte perfecto.

El ascensor me traslada a la planta 20 a una velocidad de vértigo. Las puertas se

abren y salgo a otro gran vestíbulo, también de vidrio, acero y piedra blanca. Meacerco a otro mostrador de piedra y me saluda otra chica rubia vestida impecablemente de blanco y negro.

—Señorita Redfield, ¿puede esperar aquí, por favor? —me pregunta señalándome

una zona de asientos de piel de color blanco.

Detrás de los asientos de piel hay una gran sala de reuniones con las paredes devidrio, una mesa de madera oscura, también grande, y al menos veinte sillas a juego.

Más allá, un ventanal desde el suelo hasta el techo que ofrece una vista de Seattle

hacia el Sound. La vista es tan impactante que me quedo momentáneamente

paralizada. Uau.

Me siento, saco las preguntas del bolso y les echo un vistazo maldiciendo por

dentro a Jill por no haberme pasado una breve biografía. No sé nada del hombre alque voy a entrevistar. Podría tener tanto noventa años como treinta. La inseguridadme mortifica y, como estoy nerviosa, no paro de moverme. Nunca me he sentidocómoda en las entrevistas cara a cara. Prefiero el anonimato de una charla en grupo,en la que puedo sentarme al fondo de la sala y pasar inadvertida. Para ser sincera, loque me gusta es estar sola, acurrucada en una silla de la biblioteca del campusuniversitario leyendo una buena novela inglesa, y no removiéndome en el sillón de unenorme edificio de vidrio y piedra.

Suspiro. Contrólate, Redfield . A juzgar por el edificio, demasiado aséptico y

moderno, supongo que Kennedy tendrá unos cuarenta años. Un tipo que se mantiene enforma, bronceado y rubio, a juego con el resto del personal.

De una gran puerta a la derecha sale otra rubia elegante, impecablemente vestida.

¿De dónde sale tanta rubia inmaculada? Parece que las fabriquen en serie. Respirohondo y me levanto.

—¿Señorita Redfield? —me pregunta la última rubia.

—Sí —le contesto con voz ronca y carraspeo—. Sí —repito, esta vez en un tonoalgo más seguro.

—El señor Kennedy la recibirá enseguida. ¿Quiere dejarme la chaqueta?

—Sí, gracias —le contesto intentando con torpeza quitarme la chaqueta.

—¿Le han ofrecido algo de beber?

—Pues… no.

Vaya, ¿estaré metiendo en problemas a la rubia número uno?

La rubia número dos frunce el ceño y lanza una mirada a la chica del mostrador.

—¿Quiere un té, café, agua? —me pregunta volviéndose de nuevo hacia mí.

—Un vaso de agua, gracias —le contesto en un murmullo.

—Manuela, tráele a la señorita Redfield un vaso de agua, por favor —dice en tono

serio.

Manuela sale corriendo de inmediato y desaparece detrás de una puerta al otro ladodel vestíbulo.

—Le ruego que me disculpe, señorita

Redfield. Manuela es nuestra nueva empleada en prácticas. Por favor, siéntese. El señor Kennedy la atenderá en cinco minutos.

Manuela vuelve con un vaso de agua muy fría.

—Aquí tiene, señorita Redfield.

—Gracias.

La rubia número dos se dirige al enorme mostrador. Sus tacones resuenan en el

suelo de piedra. Se sienta y ambas siguen trabajando.

Quizá el señor Kennedy insista en que todos sus empleados sean rubios. Estoy

distraída, preguntándome si eso es legal, cuando la puerta del despacho se abre y saleun afroamericano alto y vestido con elegancia. Estáclaro que no podría haber elegido peor mi ropa.

Se vuelve hacia la puerta.

—Kennedy, ¿jugamos al golf esta semana?

No oigo la respuesta. El afroamericano me ve y sonríe. Se le arrugan las

comisuras de los ojos.

Manuela se ha levantado de un salto para ir a llamar al ascensor.

Parece que destaca en eso de pegar saltos de la silla. Está más nerviosa que yo.

—Buenas tardes, señoritas —dice el afroamericano metiéndose en el ascensor.

—El señor Kennedy la recibirá ahora, señorita Redfield. Puede pasar —me dice la rubianúmero dos.

Me levanto tambaleándome un poco e intentando contener los nervios. Cojo mi

bolso, dejo el vaso de agua y me dirijo a la puerta entornada.

—No es necesario que llame. Entre directamente —me dice sonriéndome.

Empujo la puerta, tropiezo con mi propio pie y caigo de bruces en el despacho.

Mierda, mierda. Qué patosa… Estoy de rodillas y con las manos apoyadas en el

suelo en la entrada del despacho del señor Kennedy, y unas manos amables me rodeanpara ayudarme a levantarme. Estoy muerta de vergüenza, ¡qué torpe! Tengo quearmarme de valor para alzar la vista. Madre mía, qué joven es.

—Señorita Valentine —me dice tendiéndome una mano de largos dedos encuanto me he incorporado—. Soy Leon Kennedy. ¿Está bien? ¿Quiere sentarse?

Muy joven. Y atractivo, muy atractivo. Alto, con un elegantísimo traje gris, camisa blanca y corbata negra, con un pelo lacio y rubio oscuro, ojos celestes que me observan atentamente. Necesito un momento para poder articular palabra.

—Bueno, la verdad…

Me callo. Si este tipo tiene más de treinta años, yo soy bombera. Le doy la mano,

aturdida, y nos saludamos. Cuando nuestros dedos se tocan, siento un extraño y excitante escalofrío por todo el cuerpo. Retiro la mano a toda prisa, incómoda. Debede ser electricidad estática. Parpadeo rápidamente, al ritmo de los latidos de micorazón.

—La señorita Valentine está indispuesta, así que me ha mandado a mí. Espero que no le importe, señor Kennedy

—¿Y usted es…?

Su voz es cálida y parece divertido, pero su expresión impasible no me permite

asegurarlo. Parece ligeramente interesado, pero sobre todo muy educado.

—Claire Redfield. Estudio literatura inglesa con Jilly… digo… Jill…bueno… la señorita Valentine, en la Estatal de Washington.

—Ya veo —se limita a responderme.

Creo ver el esbozo de una sonrisa en su expresión, pero no estoy segura.

—¿Quiere sentarse? —me pregunta señalándome un sofá blanco de piel en forma de L.

Su despacho es exageradamente grande para una sola persona. Delante de los

ventanales panorámicos hay una mesa de madera oscura en la que podrían comer

cómodamente seis personas. Hace juego con la mesita junto al sofá. Todo lo demás es blanco —el techo, el suelo y las paredes—, excepto la pared de la puerta, en la que treinta y seis cuadros pequeños forman una especie de mosaico cuadrado. Son preciosos, una serie de objetos prosaicos e insignificantes, pintados con tanto detalle que parecen fotografías. Pero, colgados juntos en la pared, resultan impresionantes.

—Un artista de aquí. Trouton —me dice el señor Kennedy cuando se da cuenta de lo

que estoy observando.

—Son muy bonitos. Elevan lo cotidiano a la categoría de extraordinario —

murmuro distraída, tanto por él como por los cuadros.

Ladea la cabeza y me mira con mucha atención.

—No podría estar más de acuerdo, señorita Redfield —me contesta en voz baja.

Y por alguna inexplicable razón me ruborizo.

Aparte de los cuadros, el resto del despacho es frío, limpio y aséptico. Me

pregunto si refleja la personalidad del Adonis que está sentado con elegancia frente a mí en una silla blanca de piel. Bajo la cabeza, alterada por la dirección que están tomando mis pensamientos, y saco del bolso las preguntas de Jill. Luego preparo la grabadora con tanta torpeza que se me cae dos veces en la mesita. El señor Kennedy no abre la boca. Aguarda pacientemente —eso espero—, y yo me siento cada vez más avergonzada y me pongo más roja. Cuando reúno el valor para mirarlo, está observándome, con una mano encima de la pierna y la otra alrededor de la barbilla y con el largo dedo índice cruzándole los labios. Creo que intenta ahogar una sonrisa.

—Pe… Perdón —balbuceo—. No suelo utilizarla.

—Tómese todo el tiempo que necesite, señorita Redfield —me contesta.

—¿Le importa que grabe sus respuestas?

—¿Me lo pregunta ahora, después de lo que le ha costado preparar la grabadora?

Me ruborizo. ¿Está bromeando? Eso espero. Parpadeo, no sé qué decir, y creo que se apiada de mí, porque acepta.

—No, no me importa.

—¿Le explicó Jill… digo… la señorita Valentine para dónde era la entrevista?

—Sí. Para el último número de este curso de la revista de la facultad, porque yo entregaré los títulos en la ceremonia de graduación de este año.

Vaya. Acabo de enterarme. Y por un momento me preocupa que alguien no

mucho mayor que yo —vale, quizá seis o siete años, y vale, un megatriunfador, pero aún así— me entregue el título.

Frunzo el ceño e intento centrar mi caprichosa atención en lo que tengo que hacer.

—Bien —digo tragando saliva—. Tengo algunas preguntas, señor Kennedy.

Me coloco un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

—Sí, creo que debería preguntarme algo —me contesta inexpresivo.

Está burlándose de mí. Al darme cuenta de ello, me arden las mejillas. Me

incorporo un poco y estiro la espalda para parecer más alta e intimidante. Pulso el

botón de la grabadora intentando parecer profesional.

—Es usted muy joven para haber amasado este imperio. ¿A qué se debe su éxito?

Le miro y él esboza una sonrisa burlona, pero parece ligeramente decepcionado.

—Los negocios tienen que ver con las personas, señorita Redfield, y yo soy muy

bueno analizándolas. Sé cómo funcionan, lo que les hace ser mejores, lo que no, lo

que las inspira y cómo incentivarlas. Cuento con un equipo excepcional, y les pago bien. —Se calla un instante y me clava su mirada gris—. Creo que para tener éxito en cualquier ámbito hay que dominarlo, conocerlo por dentro y por fuera, conocer cada uno de sus detalles. Trabajo duro, muy duro, para conseguirlo. Tomo decisiones basándome en la lógica y en los hechos. Tengo un instinto innato para reconocer y desarrollar una buena idea, y seleccionar a las personas adecuadas. La base es siempre contar con las personas adecuadas.

—Quizá solo ha tenido suerte.

Este comentario no está en la lista de

Jill, pero es que es tan arrogante… Por un momento la sorpresa asoma a sus ojos.

—No creo en la suerte ni en la casualidad, señorita Redfield. Cuanto más trabajo,

más suerte tengo. Realmente se trata de tener en tu equipo a las personas adecuadas y saber dirigir sus esfuerzos. Creo que fue Harvey Firestone quien dijo que la labor más importante de los directivos es que las personas crezcan y se desarrollen.

—Parece usted un maniático del control.

Las palabras han salido de mi boca antes de que pudiera detenerlas.

—Bueno, lo controlo todo, señorita Redfield —me contesta sin el menor rastro de sentido del humor en su sonrisa.

Lo miro y me sostiene la mirada, impasible. Se me dispara el corazón y vuelvo a ruborizarme.

¿Por qué tiene este desconcertante efecto sobre mí? ¿Quizá porque es irresistiblemente atractivo? ¿Por cómo me mira fijamente? ¿Por cómo se pasa el dedoíndice por el labio inferior? Ojalá dejara de hacerlo.

—Además, decirte a ti mismo, en tu fuero más íntimo, que has nacido para ejercer

el control te concede un inmenso poder —sigue diciéndome en voz baja.

—¿Le parece a usted que su poder es inmenso?

Maniático del control, añado para mis adentros.

—Tengo más de cuarenta mil empleados, señorita Redfield. Eso me otorga cierto

sentido de la responsabilidad… poder, si lo prefiere. Si decidiera que ya no me

interesa el negocio de las telecomunicaciones y lo vendiera todo, veinte mil personas pasarían apuros para pagar la hipoteca en poco más de un mes.

Me quedo boquiabierta. Su falta de humildad me deja estupefacta.

—¿No tiene que responder ante una junta directiva? —le pregunto asqueada.

—Soy el dueño de mi empresa. No tengo que responder ante ninguna junta directiva.

Me mira alzando una ceja y me ruborizo. Claro, lo habría sabido si me hubiera

informado un poco. Pero, maldita sea, qué arrogante… Cambio de táctica.

—¿Y cuáles son sus intereses, aparte del trabajo?

—Me interesan cosas muy diversas, señorita Redfield. —Esboza una sonrisa casiimperceptible—. Muy diversas.

Por alguna razón, su mirada firme me confunde y me enciende. Pero en sus ojos se distingue un brillo perverso.

—Pero si trabaja tan duro, ¿qué hace para relajarse?

—¿Relajarme?

Sonríe mostrando sus dientes, blancos y perfectos. Contengo la respiración. Es

realmente guapo. Debería estar prohibido ser tan guapo.

—Bueno, para relajarme, como dice usted, navego, vuelo y me permito diversas

actividades físicas. —Cambia de posición en su silla—. Soy muy rico, señorita

Redfield, así que tengo aficiones caras y fascinantes.

Echo un rápido vistazo a las preguntas de Jill con la intención de no seguir conese tema.

—Invierte en fabricación. ¿Por qué en fabricación en concreto? —le pregunto.

¿Por qué hace que me sienta tan incómoda?

—Me gusta construir. Me gusta saber cómo funcionan las cosas, cuál es su

mecanismo, cómo se montan y se desmontan. Y me encantan los barcos. ¿Qué puedodecirle?

—Parece que el que habla es su corazón, no la lógica y los hechos.

Frunce los labios y me observa de arriba abajo.

—Es posible. Aunque algunos dirían que no tengo corazón.

—¿Por qué dirían algo así?

—Porque me conocen bien. —Me contesta con una sonrisa irónica.

—¿Dirían sus amigos que es fácil conocerlo?

Y nada más preguntárselo lamento haberlo hecho. No está en la lista de Jill.

—Soy una persona muy reservada, señorita Redfield. Hago todo lo posible porproteger mi vida privada. No suelo ofrecer entrevistas.

—¿Por qué aceptó esta?

—Porque soy mecenas de la universidad, y porque, por más que lo intentara, no

podía sacarme de encima a la señorita Valentine. No dejaba de dar la lata a mis

relaciones públicas, y admiro esa tenacidad.

Sé lo tenaz que puede llegar a ser Jill. Por eso estoy sentada aquí, incómoda y

muerta de vergüenza ante la mirada penetrante de este hombre, cuando debería estarestudiando para mis exámenes.

—También invierte en tecnología agrícola. ¿Por qué le interesa este ámbito?

—El dinero no se come, señorita Redfield , y hay demasiada gente en el mundo que

no tiene qué comer.

—Suena muy filantrópico. ¿Le apasiona la idea de alimentar a los pobres del

mundo?

Se encoge de hombros, como dándome largas.

—Es un buen negocio —murmura.

Pero creo que no está siendo sincero. No tiene sentido. ¿Alimentar a los pobres

del mundo? No veo por ningún lado qué beneficios económicos puede proporcionar.

Lo único que veo es que se trata de una idea noble. Echo un vistazo a la siguiente

pregunta, confundida por su actitud.

—¿Tiene una filosofía? Y si la tiene, ¿en qué consiste?

—No tengo una filosofía como tal. Quizá un principio que me guía… de

Carnegie: «Un hombre que consigue adueñarse absolutamente de su mente puedeadueñarse de cualquier otra cosa para la que esté legalmente autorizado». Soy muypeculiar, muy tenaz. Me gusta el control… de mí mismo y de los que me rodean.

—Entonces quiere poseer cosas…

Es usted un obseso del control.

—Quiero merecer poseerlas, pero sí, en el fondo es eso.

—Parece usted el paradigma del consumidor.

—Lo soy.

Sonríe, pero la sonrisa no ilumina su mirada. De nuevo no cuadra con una

persona que quiere alimentar al mundo, así que no puedo evitar pensar que estamos

hablando de otra cosa, pero no tengo ni la menor idea de qué. Trago saliva. En el

despacho hace cada vez más calor, o quizá sea cosa mía. Solo quiero acabar de una

vez la entrevista. Seguro que Jill tiene ya bastante material. Echo un vistazo a la

siguiente pregunta.

—Fue un niño adoptado. ¿Hasta qué punto cree que ha influido en su manera de

ser?

Vaya, una pregunta personal. Lo miro con la esperanza de que no se ofenda.

Frunce el ceño.

—No puedo saberlo.

Me pica la curiosidad.

—¿Qué edad tenía cuando lo adoptaron?

—Todo el mundo lo sabe, señorita Redfield —me contesta muy serio.

Mierda. Sí, claro. Si hubiera sabido que iba a hacer esta entrevista, me habría

informado un poco. Cambio de tema rápidamente.

—Ha tenido que sacrificar su vida familiar por el trabajo.

—Eso no es una pregunta —me replica en tono seco.

—Perdón.

No puedo quedarme quieta. Ha conseguido que me sienta como una niña perdida.

Vuelvo a intentarlo.

—¿Ha tenido que sacrificar su vida familiar por el trabajo?

—Tengo familia. Un hermano, una hermana y unos padres que me quieren. Perono me interesa seguir hablando de mi familia.

—¿Es usted gay, señor Kennedy?

Respira hondo. Estoy avergonzada, abochornada. Mierda. ¿Por qué no he echadoun vistazo a la pregunta antes de leerla? ¿Cómo voy a decirle que estoy limitándome

a leer las preguntas? Malditas sean Jill y su curiosidad.

—No, Claire, no soy gay.

Alza las cejas y me mira con ojos fríos. No parece contento.

—Le pido disculpas. Está… bueno… está aquí escrito.

Ha sido la primera vez que me ha llamado por mi nombre. El corazón se me ha

disparado y vuelven a arderme las mejillas. Nerviosa, me coloco el mechón de pelodetrás de la oreja.

Inclina un poco la cabeza.

—¿Las preguntas no son suyas?

Quiero que se me trague la tierra.

—Bueno… no. Jill… la señorita Valentine… me ha pasado una lista.

—¿Son compañeras de la revista de la facultad?

Oh, no. No tengo nada que ver con la revista. Es una actividad extraacadémica deella, no mía. Me arden las mejillas.

—No. Es mi compañera de piso.

Se frota la barbilla con parsimonia y sus ojos grises me observan atentamente.

—¿Se ha ofrecido usted para hacer esta entrevista? —me pregunta en tono

inquietantemente tranquilo.

A ver, ¿quién se supone que entrevista a quién? Su mirada me quema por dentro y

no puedo evitar decirle la verdad.

—Me lo ha pedido ella. No se encuentra bien —le contesto en voz baja, como

disculpándome.

—Esto explica muchas cosas.

Llaman a la puerta y entra la rubia número dos.

—Señor Kennedy, perdone que lo interrumpa, pero su próxima reunión es dentro dedos minutos.

—No hemos terminado, Angela. Cancele mi próxima reunión, por favor.

Angela se queda boquiabierta, sin saber qué contestar. Parece perdida. El señor

Kennedy vuelve el rostro hacia ella lentamente y alza las cejas. La chica se ponecolorada. Menos mal, no soy la única.

—Muy bien, señor Kennedy —murmura, y sale del despacho.

Él frunce el ceño y vuelve a centrar su atención en mí.

—¿Por dónde íbamos, señorita Redfield?

Vaya, ya estamos otra vez con lo de «señorita Redfield».

—No quisiera interrumpir sus obligaciones.

—Quiero saber de usted. Creo que es lo justo.

Sus ojos grises brillan de curiosidad. Mierda, mierda. ¿Qué pretende? Apoya loscodos en los brazos de la butaca y une las yemas de los dedos de ambas manos frente

a la boca. Su boca me… me desconcentra. Trago saliva.

—No hay mucho que saber —le digo volviéndome a ruborizar.

—¿Qué planes tiene después de graduarse?

Me encojo de hombros. Su interés me desconcierta. Venirme a Seattle con Jill,

encontrar trabajo… La verdad es que no he pensado mucho más allá de los exámenes.

—No he hecho planes, señor Kennedy. Tengo que aprobar los exámenes finales.

Y ahora tendría que estar estudiando, no sentada en su inmenso, aséptico y

precioso despacho, sintiéndome incómoda frente a su penetrante mirada.

—Aquí tenemos un excelente programa de prácticas —me dice en tono tranquilo.

Alzo las cejas sorprendida. ¿Está ofreciéndome trabajo?

—Lo tendré en cuenta —murmuro confundida—. Aunque no creo que encajaraaquí.

Oh, no. Ya estoy otra vez pensando en voz alta.

—¿Por qué lo dice?

Ladea un poco la cabeza, intrigado, y una ligera sonrisa se insinúa en sus labios.

—Es obvio, ¿no?

Soy torpe, desaliñada y no soy rubia.

—Para mí no.

Su mirada es intensa y su atisbo de sonrisa ha desaparecido. De pronto siento que unos extraños músculos me oprimen el estómago. Aparto los ojos de su miradaescrutadora y me contemplo los nudillos, aunque no los veo. ¿Qué está pasando?

Tengo que marcharme ahora mismo. Me inclino hacia delante para coger la

grabadora.

—¿Le gustaría que le enseñara el edificio? —me pregunta.

—Seguro que está muy ocupado, señor Kennedy, y yo tengo un largo camino.

—¿Vuelve en coche a Vancouver?

Parece sorprendido, incluso nervioso. Mira por la ventana. Ha empezado a llover.

—Bueno, conduzca con cuidado —me dice en tono serio, autoritario.

¿Por qué iba a importarle?

—¿Me ha preguntado todo lo que necesita? —añade.

—Sí —le contesto metiéndome la grabadora en el bolso.

Cierra ligeramente los ojos, como si estuviera pensando.

—Gracias por la entrevista, señor Kennedy.

—Ha sido un placer —me contesta, tan educado como siempre.

Me levanto, se levanta también él y me tiende la mano.

—Hasta la próxima, señorita Redfield.

Y suena como un desafío, o como una amenaza. No estoy segura de cuál de las

dos cosas. Frunzo el ceño. ¿Cuándo volveremos a vernos? Le estrecho la mano denuevo, perpleja de que esa extraña corriente siga circulando entre nosotros. Deben deser nervios.

—Señor Kennedy.

Me despido de él con un movimiento de cabeza. Él se dirige a la puerta con gracia

y agilidad, y la abre de par en par.

—Asegúrese de cruzar la puerta con buen pie, señorita Redfield.

Me sonríe. Está claro que se refiere a mi poco elegante entrada en su despacho.

Me ruborizo.

—Muy amable, señor Kennedy —le digo bruscamente.

Su sonrisa se acentúa. Me alegro de haberle divertido. Salgo al vestíbulo echando chispas y me sorprende que me siga. Angela y Manuela levantan la mirada, tan

sorprendidas como yo.

—¿Ha traído abrigo? —me pregunta Kennedy .

—Chaqueta.

Manuela se levanta de un salto a buscar mi chaqueta, que Kennedy le quita de las manos antes de que haya podido dármela. La sostiene para que me la ponga, y lo hago sintiéndome totalmente ridícula. Por un momento Kennedy me apoya las manos en loshombros, y doy un respingo al sentir su contacto. Si se da cuenta de mi reacción, nose le nota. Su largo dedo índice pulsa el botón del ascensor y esperamos, yo con torpeza, y él sereno y frío. Se abren las puertas y entro a toda prisa, desesperada por escapar. Tengo que salir de aquí. Cuando me vuelvo, está inclinado frente a la puerta del ascensor, con una mano apoyada en la pared. Realmente es muy guapo.

Guapísimo. Me desconcierta.

—Claire —me dice a modo de despedida.

—Leon —le contesto.

Y afortunadamente las puertas se cierran.


	2. Capítulo dos

El corazón me late muy deprisa. El ascensor llega a la planta baja y salgo en

cuanto se abren las puertas. Doy un traspié, pero por suerte no me doy de bruces contra el inmaculado suelo de piedra. Corro hacia las grandes puertas de vidrio y por fin salgo al tonificante, limpio y húmedo aire de Seattle. Levanto la cara y agradezco la lluvia, que me refresca. Cierro los ojos y respiro hondo, dejo que el aire me purifique e intento recuperar la poca serenidad que me queda.

Ningún hombre me había impactado como Leon Kennedy, y no entiendo por qué.

¿Porque es guapo? ¿Educado? ¿Rico? ¿Poderoso? No entiendo mi reacción

irracional. Suspiro profundamente aliviada. ¿De qué diablos va esta historia? Me apoyo en una columna de acero del edificio y hago un gran esfuerzo por

tranquilizarme y ordenar mis pensamientos. Muevo ligeramente la cabeza. ¿Qué ha pasado? Mi corazón recupera su ritmo habitual y puedo volver a respirar normalmente. Me dirijo al coche.

Dejo atrás la ciudad repasando mentalmente la entrevista y empiezo a sentirme idiota y avergonzada. Seguro que estoy reaccionando desproporcionadamente a algo que solo existe en mi cabeza. De acuerdo, es muy atractivo, seguro de sí mismo, dominante y se siente cómodo consigo mismo, pero por otra parte es arrogante y, por impecables que sean sus modales, es dictador y frío. Bueno, a primera vista. Un

involuntario escalofrío me recorre la espina dorsal. Puede ser arrogante, pero tiene derecho a serlo, porque ha conseguido grandes cosas y es todavía muy joven. No soporta a los imbéciles, pero ¿por qué iba a hacerlo? Vuelvo a enfadarme al pensar que Jill no me proporcionó una breve biografía.

Mientras recorro la interestatal 5, mi mente sigue divagando. Me deja de verdad perpleja que haya gente tan empeñada en triunfar. Algunas respuestas suyas han sido muy crípticas, como si tuviera una agenda oculta. Y las preguntas de Jill… ¡Uf! La adopción y que si era gay… Se me ponen los pelos de punta. No me puedo creer que

le haya preguntado algo así. ¡Tierra, trágame! De ahora en adelante, cada vez que recuerde esta pregunta me moriré de vergüenza. ¡Maldita sea Jill Valentine!

Echo un vistazo al indicador de velocidad. Conduzco con más precaución de la

habitual, y sé que es porque tengo en mente esos penetrantes ojos grises que me miran y una voz seria que me dice que conduzca con cuidado. Muevo la cabeza y me doy cuenta de que Kennedy parece tener el doble de edad de la que tiene.

Olvídalo, Claire, me regaño a mí misma. Llego a la conclusión de que, en el fondo,

ha sido una experiencia muy interesante, pero que no debería darle más vueltas.

Déjalo correr. No tengo que volver a verlo. La idea me reconforta. Enciendo la radio,

subo el volumen, me reclino hacia atrás y escucho el ritmo del rock indie mientras piso el acelerador. Al surcar la interestatal 5 me doy cuenta de que puedo conducir

todo lo deprisa que quiera.

Vivimos en una pequeña comunidad de casas pareadas cerca del campus de la

Universidad Estatal de Washington, en Vancouver. Tengo suerte. Los padres de Jill compraron la casa, así que pago una miseria de alquiler. Llevamos cuatro añosviviendo aquí. Aparco el coche sabiendo que Jill va a querer que se lo cuente todocon pelos y señales, y es obstinada. Bueno, al menos tiene la grabadora. Espero notener que añadir mucho más a lo dicho en la entrevista.

—¡Claire! Ya estás aquí.

Jill está sentada en el salón, rodeada de libros. Es evidente que ha estado

estudiando para los exámenes finales, aunque todavía lleva puesto el pijama celeste defranela de conejitos, el que reserva para cuando ha roto con un novio, para todo tipode enfermedades y para cuando está deprimida en general. Se levanta de un salto ycorre a abrazarme.

—Empezaba a preocuparme. Pensaba que volverías antes.

—Pues yo creo que es pronto teniendo en cuenta que la entrevista se ha

alargado…

Le doy la grabadora.

—Claire, muchísimas gracias. Te debo una, lo sé. ¿Cómo ha ido? ¿Cómo es?

Oh, no, ya estamos con la santa inquisidora Jill Valentine.

Me cuesta contestarle. ¿Qué puedo decir?

—Me alegro de que haya acabado y de no tener que volver a verlo. Ha estado

bastante intimidante, la verdad. —Me encojo de hombros—. Es muy centrado,

incluso intenso… y joven. Muy joven.

Jill me mira con expresión cándida. Frunzo el ceño.

—No te hagas la inocente. ¿Por qué no me pasaste una biografía? Me ha hecho

sentir como una idiota por no tener idea de nada.

Jill se lleva una mano a la boca.

—Vaya, Claire, lo siento… No lo pensé.

Resoplo.

—En general ha sido amable, formal y un poco estirado, como un viejo precoz.

No habla como un tipo de veintitantos años. Por cierto, ¿cuántos años tiene?

—Veintisiete. Claire, lo siento. Tendría que haberte contado un poco, pero estaba

muy nerviosa. Bueno, me llevo la grabadora y empezaré a transcribir la entrevista.

—Parece que estás mejor. ¿Te has tomado la sopa? —le pregunto para cambiar detema.

—Sí, y estaba riquísima, como siempre. Me encuentro mucho mejor.

Me sonríe agradecida. Miro el reloj.

—Salgo pitando. Creo que llego a mi turno en Clayton's.

—Claire, estarás agotada.

—Estoy bien. Nos vemos luego.

Trabajo en Clayton's desde que empecé en la universidad, hace cuatro años.

Como es la ferretería más grande de la zona de Portland, he llegado a saber bastantesobre los artículos que vendemos, aunque, paradójicamente, soy un desastre para elbricolaje. Esto se lo dejo a mi padre.

Me alegra llegar a tiempo, porque así tendré algo en lo que pensar que no sea

Leon Kennedy. Tenemos mucho trabajo. Como acaba de empezar la temporada deverano, todo el mundo anda redecorando su casa. La señora Clayton parece aliviada

al verme.

—¡Claire! Pensaba que hoy no vendrías.

—La cita ha durado menos de lo que pensaba. Puedo hacer un par de horas.

—Me alegro mucho de verte.

Me manda al almacén a reponer estanterías, y no tardo en centrarme en mitrabajo.

Más tarde, cuando vuelvo a casa, Jill lleva puestos unos auriculares ytrabaja en su portátil. Todavía tiene la nariz roja, pero está metida de lleno en su

artículo, muy concentrada y tecleando frenéticamente. Yo estoy agotada, rendida porel largo viaje en coche, por la dura entrevista y por no haber parado de aquí para alláen Clayton's. Me dejo caer en el sofá pensando en el trabajo de la facultad que tengoque terminar y en que no he podido estudiar nada porque estaba con… él.

—Lo que me has traído está genial, Claire. Lo has hecho muy bien. No puedo

creerme que no aceptaras su oferta de enseñarte el edificio. Está claro que queríapasar más rato contigo.

Me lanza una fugaz mirada burlona.

Me ruborizo e inexplicablemente mis pulsaciones se aceleran. Seguro que no erapor eso. Solo quería mostrarme el edificio para que viera que era el amo y señor detodo aquello. Soy consciente de que estoy mordiéndome el labio y confío en que Jill no se dé cuenta, pero mi amiga parece estar concentrada en la transcripción.

—Ya entiendo lo que quieres decir con eso de formal. ¿Tomaste notas? —me

pregunta.

—Mmm… No.

—No pasa nada. Con lo que hay me basta para un buen artículo. Lástima que no

tengamos fotos propias. El hijo de puta está bueno, ¿no?

Me ruborizo.

—Supongo.

Intento dar a entender que me da igual, y creo que lo consigo.

—Vamos, Claire… Ni siquiera tú puedes ser inmune a su atractivo.

Me mira y alza una ceja perfecta.

¡Mierda! Siento que me arden las mejillas, así que la distraigo haciéndole la pelota, que siempre funciona.

—Seguramente tú le habrías sacado mucho más.

—Lo dudo, Claire. Vamos… casi te ha ofrecido trabajo. Teniendo en cuenta que te lo endosé en el último minuto, lo has hecho muy bien.

Me mira interrogante. Me retiro corriendo a la cocina.

—Dime, ¿qué te ha parecido?

Maldita sea, no para de preguntar. ¿Por qué no lo deja de una vez? Piensa algo,

rápido.

—Es muy tenaz, controlador y arrogante… Da miedo, pero es muy carismático.

Entiendo que pueda fascinar —le digo sinceramente con la esperanza de que se calle de una vez por todas.

—¿Tú, fascinada por un hombre? Qué novedad —me dice riéndose.

Como estoy preparándome un bocadillo, no puede verme la cara.

—¿Por qué querías saber si era gay? Por cierto, ha sido la pregunta más

incómoda. Casi me muero de vergüenza, y a él le ha molestado que se lo preguntara.

Frunzo el ceño al recordarlo.

—Cuando aparece en la prensa, siempre va solo.

—Ha sido muy incómodo. Todo ha sido incómodo. Me alegro de no tener que

volver a verlo.

—Venga, Claire, no puede haber ido tan mal. Creo que le has caído muy bien.

¿Que le he caído bien? Jill alucina.

—¿Quieres un bocadillo?

—Sí, por favor.

Para mi tranquilidad, esta noche no seguimos hablando de Leon Kennedy .

Después de comer puedo sentarme a la mesa del comedor con Jill y, mientras ella

trabaja en su artículo, yo sigo con mi trabajo sobre Tess, la de los d'Urberville.

Maldita sea. Esta mujer estuvo en el lugar equivocado y en el momento equivocado

del siglo equivocado. Cuando termino son las doce de la noche y hace ya mucho rato que Jill se ha ido a dormir. Me voy a mi habitación agotada, pero contenta de haber trabajado tanto para ser un lunes.

Me meto en mi cama de hierro de color blanco, me envuelvo en la colcha de mi

madre, cierro los ojos y me quedo dormida al instante. Sueño con lugares oscuros, suelos blancos, inhóspitos y fríos, y ojos celestes.

El resto de la semana me sumerjo en mis estudios y en mi trabajo en Clayton's.

Jill también está muy ocupada organizando su última edición de la revista de la facultad antes de ceder su puesto al nuevo responsable, y además también está estudiando para los exámenes. Hacia el miércoles se encuentra mucho mejor y ya no

tengo que seguir soportando la visión de su pijama celeste de franela lleno de conejitos.

Llamo a mi madre, que vive en Georgia, para saber cómo está y para que me desee suerte en los exámenes. Empieza a contarme su última aventura: está aprendiendo a hacer velas. Mi madre se pasa la vida emprendiendo nuevos negocios. Básicamente se aburre y necesita hacer lo que sea para ocupar su tiempo, pero le es imposible centrarse en algo mucho tiempo. La semana que viene será otra cosa. Me preocupa.

Espero que no haya hipotecado la casa para financiar este último proyecto. Y espero que Bob —su relativamente nuevo marido, aunque es mucho mayor que ella— la controle un poco ahora que yo ya no estoy en casa. Parece mucho más responsable que el marido número tres.

—¿Cómo te va todo, Claire ?

Dudo un segundo, y mi madre centra toda su atención en mí.

—Muy bien.

—¿Claire? ¿Has conocido a algún chico?

Uf, ¿cómo se le ocurre? Es evidente que está entusiasmada.

—No, mamá, no pasa nada. Si conozco a un chico, serás la primera en saberlo.

—Claire, cariño, tienes que salir más. Me preocupas.

—Mamá, estoy bien. ¿Qué tal Bob?

Como siempre, la mejor táctica es la distracción.

Esa noche, más tarde, llamo a Ray, mi padrastro, el marido número dos de mi

madre, el hombre al que considero mi padre. La conversación es breve. En realidad, ni siquiera es una conversación, sino una serie de gruñidos en respuesta a mis discretos intentos. Ray no es muy hablador. Pero es muy activo, sigue

viendo el fútbol en la tele (y cuando no está viendo el fútbol, juega a los bolos, pesca o hace muebles). Ray es un buen carpintero, y gracias a él sé diferenciar una espátula de un serrucho. Parece que todo le va bien.

El viernes por la noche Jill y yo estamos comentando qué hacer —queremos

descansar un poco del estudio, el trabajo y las revistas de la facultad— cuando llaman a la puerta. En los escalones de la entrada está mi buen amigo Steve con una botella de champán en las manos.

—¡Steve! ¡Qué alegría verte! —Lo abrazo—. Pasa.

Steve es la primera persona a la que conocí cuando llegué a la universidad, y

parecía tan perdido y solo como yo. Aquel día nos dimos cuenta de que éramos almas gemelas, y desde entonces somos amigos. No solo compartimos el sentido del humor, sino que descubrimos que Ray y el padre de Steve estuvieron juntos en el ejército, y a partir de ahí nuestros padres se hicieron también muy amigos.

Steve estudia ingeniería. Es el primero de su familia que va a la universidad. Es un tipo brillante, pero su auténtica pasión es la fotografía. Tiene un ojo estupendo para

hacer fotos.

—Tengo buenas noticias —dice sonriendo con sus brillantes ojos grises.

—No me lo digas: también esta semana te las has arreglado para que no te

despidan… —bromeo.

Simula burlonamente ponerme mala cara.

—La Portland Place Gallery va a exponer mis fotos el mes que viene.

—Increíble… ¡Felicidades!

Me alegro mucho por él y vuelvo a abrazarlo. Jill también le sonríe.

—¡Buen trabajo, Steve! Tendré que incluirlo en la revista. No se me ocurre nada mejor para un viernes por la noche que hacer cambios editoriales de última hora — dice riéndose.

—Vamos a celebrarlo. Quiero que vengas a la inauguración.

Steve me mira fijamente y me ruborizo.

—Las dos, claro —añade mirando nervioso a Jill.

Steve y yo somos buenos amigos, pero en el fondo sé que le gustaría que fuéramos algo más. Es mono y divertido, pero no es mi tipo. Es más bien el hermano que nunca he tenido. Jill suele chincharme diciéndome que me falta el gen de buscar novio, pero la verdad es que no he conocido a nadie que… bueno, alguien que me atraiga, aunque una parte de mí desea que me tiemblen las piernas, se me dispare el corazón y sienta mariposas en el estómago.

A veces me pregunto si me pasa algo. Quizá he dedicado demasiado tiempo a mis románticos héroes literarios, y por eso mis ideales y mis expectativas son

excesivamente elevados. Pero en la vida real nadie me ha hecho sentir así.

Hasta hace muy poco, murmura la inoportuna vocecita de mi subconsciente. ¡NO!

Destierro de inmediato la idea. No voy a planteármelo, no después de aquella

dolorosa entrevista. «¿Es usted gay, señor Kennedy?» Me estremezco al recordarlo. Sé que desde entonces he soñado con él casi todas las noches, pero seguramente es porque tengo que purgar de mi cabeza la espantosa experiencia.

Observo a Steve abriendo la botella de champán. Lleva vaqueros y una camiseta.

Es alto, ancho de hombros y musculoso, de piel blanca, pelo castaño claro y ojos celestes grisáceos. Sí, Steve está bastante bueno, pero creo que por fin está entendiendo el mensaje: somos solo amigos. El corcho sale disparado, y Steve alza la mirada y sonríe.

El sábado es una pesadilla en la ferretería. Nos invaden los manitas que quieren

acicalar su casa. El señor y la señora Clayton, John, Patrick —los otros dos

empleados— y yo nos pasamos la jornada atendiendo a los clientes. Pero al mediodía

se calma un poco, y mientras estoy sentada detrás del mostrador de la caja,

comiéndome discretamente el bocadillo, la señora Clayton me pide que compruebe unos pedidos. Me concentro en la tarea, compruebo que los números de catálogo de los artículos que necesitamos se corresponden con los que hemos encargado y paso la

mirada del libro de pedidos a la pantalla del ordenador, y viceversa, para asegurarme de que las entradas cuadran. De repente, no sé por qué, alzo la vista… y me quedo atrapada en la descarada mirada celeste de Leon Kennedy, que me observa fijamente desde el otro lado del mostrador.

Casi me da un infarto.

—Señorita Redfield, qué agradable sorpresa —me dice. Su mirada es firme e

intensa.

Maldita sea. ¿Qué narices está haciendo aquí, todo despeinado y vestido con ese

jersey grueso de lana de color crema, vaqueros y botas? Creo que me he quedado boquiabierta, y no encuentro ni el cerebro ni la voz.

—Señor Kennedy —murmuro, porque no puedo hacer otra cosa.

Sus labios esbozan una sonrisa y sus ojos parecen divertidos, como si estuviera

disfrutando de alguna broma de la que no me entero.

—Pasaba por aquí —me dice a modo de explicación—. Necesito algunas cosas.Es un placer volver a verla, señorita Redfield.

Su voz es cálida y ronca como un bombón de chocolate y caramelo… o algo así.

Muevo la cabeza intentando bajar de las nubes. El corazón me aporrea el pecho a

un ritmo frenético, y por alguna razón me arden las mejillas ante su firme mirada

escrutadora. Verlo delante de mí me ha dejado totalmente desconcertada. Mis

recuerdos de él no le han hecho justicia. No es solo guapo, no. Es la belleza

masculina personificada, arrebatador, y está aquí, en la ferretería Clayton's. Quién lo iba a decir. Recupero por fin mis funciones cognitivas y vuelvo a conectar con el resto de mi cuerpo.

—Claire. Me llamo Claire —murmuro—. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle, señor Kennedy?

Sonríe, y de nuevo es como si tuviera conocimiento de algún gran secreto. Es

muy desconcertante. Respiro hondo y pongo mi cara de llevar cuatro años trabajando en la tienda y ser una profesional. Yo puedo.

—Necesito un par de cosas. Para empezar, bridas para cables —murmura con expresión fría y divertida a la vez.

¿Bridas para cables?

—Tenemos varias medidas. ¿Quiere que se las muestre? —susurro con voz

titubeante.

Cálmate, Redfield.

Un ligero fruncimiento estropea las cejas de Kennedy, que son bastante bonitas.

—Sí, por favor. La acompaño, señorita Redfield —me dice.

Salgo de detrás del mostrador fingiendo despreocupación, pero lo cierto es que

me concentro al máximo en no desplomarme. De repente mis piernas parecen de plastilina. Me alegro mucho de haber decidido ponerme mis mejores vaqueros esta mañana.

—Están con los artículos de electricidad, en el pasillo número ocho —le digo en

un tono de voz demasiado elevado.

Lo miro y me arrepiento casi de inmediato. ¡Qué guapo es!

—La sigo —murmura haciendo un gesto con su mano de largos dedos y uñas

perfectamente arregladas.

Con el corazón casi estrangulándome —porque me ha subido hasta la garganta e

intenta salírseme por la boca— me meto en un pasillo en dirección a la sección de

electricidad. ¿Por qué está en Portland? ¿Por qué ha venido a Clayton's? Y de una

diminuta parte de mi cerebro que apenas utilizo —seguramente por debajo del bulbo raquídeo, cerca de donde habita mi subconsciente— surge una idea: Ha venido a verte. ¡Imposible! La descarto de inmediato. ¿Por qué iba a querer verme este hombre guapo, poderoso y sofisticado? Es una idea absurda, así que me la quito de la cabeza.

—¿Ha venido a Portland por negocios? —le pregunto.

Mi voz suena demasiado aguda, como si me hubiera pillado un dedo en una

puerta. ¡Basta! ¡Intenta calmarte, Claire!

—He ido a visitar el departamento de agricultura de la universidad, que está en

Vancouver. En estos momentos financio una investigación sobre rotación de cultivos y ciencia del suelo —me contesta con total naturalidad.

¿Lo ves? Ni por asomo ha venido a verte, se burla a gritos mi orgullosa subconsciente. Me ruborizo solo de pensar en las tonterías que se me pasan por la cabeza.

—¿Forma parte de su plan para alimentar al mundo? —lo provoco.

—Algo así —admite esbozando una media sonrisa.

Echa un vistazo a nuestra sección de bridas para cables. ¿Para qué querrá eso? No me lo imagino haciendo bricolaje. Desliza los dedos por las cajas de la estantería, y por alguna inexplicable razón tengo que apartar la mirada. Se inclina y coge una caja.

—Estas me irán bien —me dice con su sonrisa de estar guardando un secreto.

—¿Algo más?

—Quisiera cinta adhesiva.

¿Cinta adhesiva?

—¿Está decorando su casa?

Las palabras salen de mi boca antes de que pueda detenerlas. Seguro que contrata a trabajadores o tiene personal que se la decora.

—No, no estoy decorándola —me contesta rápidamente.

Sonríe, y me da la extraña sensación de que está riéndose de mí.

¿Tan divertida soy? ¿Por qué le hago tanta gracia?

—Por aquí —murmuro incómoda—. La cinta está en el pasillo de la decoración.

Miro hacia atrás y veo que me sigue.

—¿Lleva mucho tiempo trabajando aquí? —me pregunta en voz baja, mirándome

fijamente.

Me ruborizo. ¿Por qué demonios tiene este efecto sobre mí? Me siento como una cría de catorce años, torpe, como siempre, y fuera de lugar. ¡Mirada al frente, Redfield!

—Cuatro años —murmuro mientras llegamos a nuestro destino.

Por hacer algo, me agacho y cojo las dos medidas de cinta adhesiva que tenemos.

—Me llevaré esta —dice Grey golpeando suavemente el rollo de cinta que le

tiendo.

Nuestros dedos se rozan un segundo, y ahí está de nuevo la corriente, que me

recorre como si hubiera tocado un cable suelto. Jadeo involuntariamente al sentirla desplazándose hasta algún lugar oscuro e inexplorado en lo más profundo de mi vientre. Intento desesperadamente serenarme.

—¿Algo más? —le pregunto con voz ronca y entrecortada.

Abre ligeramente los ojos.

—Un poco de cuerda.

Su voz, también ronca, replica la mía.

—Por aquí.

Agacho la cabeza para ocultar mi rubor y me dirijo al pasillo.

—¿Qué tipo de cuerda busca? Tenemos de fibra sintética, de fibra natural, de

cáñamo, de cable…

Me detengo al ver su expresión impenetrable. Sus ojos parecen más oscuros.

¡Madre mía!

—Cinco metros de la de fibra natural, por favor.

Mido rápidamente la cuerda con dedos temblorosos, consciente de su ardiente

mirada celeste. No me atrevo a mirarlo. No podría sentirme más cohibida. Saco el cúter del bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón, corto la cuerda, la enrollo con cuidado y hago un nudo. Es un milagro que haya conseguido no amputarme un dedo con el cúter.

—¿Iba usted a las scouts? —me pregunta frunciendo divertido sus perfilados y

sensuales labios.

¡No le mires la boca!

—Las actividades en grupo no son lo mío, señor Kennedy.

Arquea una ceja.

—¿Qué es lo suyo, Claire? —me pregunta en voz baja y con su sonrisa secreta.

Lo miro y me siento incapaz de expresarme. El suelo son placas tectónicas en movimiento. Intenta tranquilizarte, Claire, me suplica de rodillas mi torturada subconsciente.

—Los libros —susurro.

Pero mi subconsciente grita: ¡Tú! ¡Tú eres lo mío! Lo aparto inmediatamente de un manotazo, avergonzada de los delirios de grandeza de mi mente.

—¿Qué tipo de libros? —me pregunta ladeando la cabeza.

¿Por qué le interesa tanto?

—Bueno, lo normal. Los clásicos. Sobre todo literatura inglesa.

Se frota la barbilla con el índice y el pulgar considerando mi respuesta. O quizá

sencillamente está aburridísimo e intenta disimularlo.

—¿Necesita algo más?

Tengo que cambiar de tema… Esos dedos en esa cara son cautivadores.

—No lo sé. ¿Qué me recomendaría?

¿Qué le recomendaría? Ni siquiera sé lo que va a hacer.

—¿De bricolaje?

Asiente con mirada burlona. Me ruborizo y mi mirada se desplaza a los vaqueros

ajustados que lleva.

—Un mono de trabajo —le contesto.

Me doy cuenta de que ya no controlo lo que sale de mi boca.

Vuelve a alzar una ceja, divertido.

—No querrá que se le estropee la ropa… —le digo señalando sus vaqueros.

—Siempre puedo quitármela —me contesta sonriendo.

—Ya.

Siento que mis mejillas vuelven a teñirse de rojo. Deben de parecer la cubierta del

Manifiesto comunista. Cállate. Cállate de una vez.

—Me llevaré un mono de trabajo. No vaya a ser que se me estropee la ropa —me

dice con frialdad.

Intento apartar la inoportuna imagen de él sin vaqueros.

—¿Necesita algo más? —le pregunto en tono demasiado agudo mientras le tiendo

un mono azul.

No contesta a mi pregunta.

—¿Cómo va el artículo?

Por fin me ha preguntado algo normal, sin indirectas ni juegos de palabras… Una

pregunta que puedo responder. Me agarro a ella con las dos manos, como si fuera una tabla de salvación, y apuesto por la sinceridad.

—No estoy escribiéndolo yo, sino Jill. La señorita Valentine, mi compañera de piso. Está muy contenta. Es la editora de la revista y se quedó destrozada por no haber podido hacerle la entrevista personalmente. —Siento que he

remontado el vuelo, por fin un tema de conversación normal—. Lo único que le

preocupa es que no tiene ninguna foto suya original.

—¿Qué tipo de fotografías quiere?

Muy bien. No había previsto esta respuesta. Niego con la cabeza, porque

sencillamente no lo sé.

—Bueno, voy a estar por aquí. Quizá mañana…

—¿Estaría dispuesto a hacer una sesión de fotos?

Vuelve a salirme la voz de pito. Jill estará encantada si lo consigo. Y podrás

volver a verlo mañana, me susurra seductoramente ese oscuro lugar al fondo de mi cerebro. Descarto la idea. Es estúpida, ridícula…

—Jill estará encantada… si encontramos a un fotógrafo.

Estoy tan contenta que le sonrío abiertamente. Él abre los labios, como si quisiera respirar hondo, y parpadea. Por una milésima de segundo parece algo perdido, la Tierra cambia ligeramente de eje y las placas tectónicas se deslizan hacia una nueva posición.

¡Dios mío! La mirada perdida de Leon Kennedy.

—Dígame algo mañana —me dice metiéndose la mano en el bolsillo trasero y sacando la cartera—. Mi tarjeta. Está mi número de móvil. Tendría que llamarme

antes de las diez de la mañana.

—Muy bien —le contesto sonriendo.

Jill se pondrá contentísima.

—¡Claire!

Karl aparece al otro lado del pasillo. Es el hermano menor del señor Clayton. Me

habían dicho que había vuelto de Princeton, pero no esperaba verlo hoy.

—Discúlpeme un momento, señor Kennedy.

Kennedy frunce el ceño mientras me vuelvo.

Karl siempre ha sido un amigo, y en este extraño momento en que me las veo con

el rico, poderoso, asombrosamente atractivo y controlador obsesivo

Kennedy, me alegra hablar con alguien normal. Karl me abraza muy fuerte, y me pilla por sorpresa.

—¡Claire, cuánto me alegro de verte! —exclama.

—Hola, Karl. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Has venido para el cumpleaños de tu hermano?

—Sí. Estás muy guapa, Claire, muy guapa.

Sonríe y se aparta un poco para observarme. Luego me suelta, pero deja un brazo posesivo por encima de mis hombros. Me separo un poco, incómoda. Me alegra ver a Karl, pero siempre se toma demasiadas confianzas.

Cuando miro a Leon Kennedy, veo que nos observa atentamente, con ojos

impenetrables y pensativos, y expresión seria, impasible. Ha dejado de ser el cliente extrañamente atento y ahora es otra persona… alguien frío y distante.

—Karl, estoy con un cliente. Tienes que conocerlo —le digo intentando suavizar

la animadversión que veo en la expresión de Kennedy.

Tiro de Karl hasta donde está Kennedy, y ambos se observan detenidamente. El aire podría cortarse con un cuchillo.

—Karl, te presento a Leon Kennedy. Señor Kennedy, este es Karl Clayton, el

hermano del dueño de la tienda. —Y por alguna razón poco comprensible, siento que debo darle más explicaciones—. Conozco a Karl desde que trabajo aquí, aunque no nos vemos muy a menudo. Ha vuelto de Princeton, donde estudia administración de empresas.

Estoy diciendo chorradas… ¡Basta!

—Señor Clayton.

Christian le tiende la mano con mirada impenetrable.

—Señor Kennedy —lo saluda Paul estrechándole la mano—. Espera… ¿No será el famoso Leon Kennedy? ¿El de Kennedy Enterprises Holdings?

Karl pasa de mostrarse hosco a quedarse deslumbrado en una milésima de

segundo. Kennedy le dedica una educada sonrisa.

—Uau… ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

—Se ha ocupado Claire, señor Clayton. Ha sido muy atenta.

Su expresión es impasible, pero sus palabras… es como si estuviera diciendo algo totalmente diferente. Es desconcertante.

—Estupendo —le responde Karl—. Nos vemos luego, Claire.

—Claro, Karl.

Lo observo desaparecer hacia el almacén.

—¿Algo más, señor Kennedy?

—Nada más.

Su tono es distante y frío. Maldita sea… ¿Lo he ofendido? Respiro hondo, me

vuelvo y me dirijo a la caja. ¿Qué le pasa ahora?

Marco el precio de la cuerda, el mono, la cinta adhesiva y los sujetacables.

—Serán cuarenta y tres dólares, por favor.

Miro a Kennedy, pero me arrepiento inmediatamente. Está observándome fijamente.

Me pone de los nervios.

—¿Quiere una bolsa? —le pregunto cogiendo su tarjeta de crédito.

—Sí, gracias, Claire.

Su lengua acaricia mi nombre, y el corazón se me vuelve a disparar. Apenas

puedo respirar. Meto deprisa lo que ha comprado en una bolsa de plástico.

—Ya me llamará si quiere que haga la sesión de fotos.

Vuelve a ser el hombre de negocios. Asiento, porque de nuevo me he quedado sin palabras, y le devuelvo la tarjeta de crédito.

—Bien. Hasta mañana, quizá. —Se vuelve para marcharse, pero se detiene—. Ah,

una cosa, Claire… Me alegro de que la señorita Valentine no pudiera hacerme la

entrevista.

Sonríe y sale de la tienda a grandes zancadas y con renovada determinación,

colgándose la bolsa del hombro y dejándome como una masa temblorosa de embravecidas hormonas femeninas. Paso varios minutos mirando la puerta cerrada por la que acaba de marcharse antes de volver a pisar la Tierra.

De acuerdo. Me gusta. Ya está, lo he admitido. No puedo seguir escondiendo mis sentimientos. Nunca antes me había sentido así. Me parece atractivo, muy atractivo.

Pero sé que es una causa perdida y suspiro con un pesar agridulce. Ha sido solo una coincidencia que viniera. Pero, bueno, puedo admirarlo desde la distancia, ¿no? No tiene nada de malo. Y si encuentro a un fotógrafo, mañana lo admiraré a mis anchas.

Me muerdo el labio pensándolo y me descubro a mí misma sonriendo como una colegiala. Tengo que llamar a Jill para organizar la sesión fotográfica.


	3. Capítulo tres

Jill se pone loca de contenta.

—Pero ¿qué hacía en Clayton's?

Su curiosidad rezuma por el teléfono. Estoy al fondo del almacén e intento que mivoz suene despreocupada.

—Pasaba por aquí.

—Me parece demasiada casualidad, Claire. ¿No crees que ha ido a verte?

El corazón me da un brinco al planteármelo, pero la alegría dura poco. La triste ydecepcionante realidad es que había venido por trabajo.

—Ha venido a visitar el departamento de agricultura de la universidad. Financia

una investigación —murmuro.

—Sí, sí. Ha concedido al departamento una subvención de dos millones y medio

de dólares.Uau.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Claire, soy periodista y he escrito un artículo sobre este tipo. Mi obligación es

saberlo.

—Vale, no te sulfures. Bueno, ¿quieres esas fotos?

—Pues claro. El problema es quién va a hacerlas y dónde.

—Podríamos preguntarle a él dónde. Ha dicho que se quedaría por la zona.

—¿Puedes contactar con él?

—Tengo su móvil.

Jill pega un grito.

—¿El soltero más rico, más escurridizo y más enigmático de todo el estado de

Washington te ha dado su número de móvil?

—Bueno… sí.

—¡Claire! Le gustas. No tengo la menor duda —afirma categóricamente.

—Jill, solo pretende ser amable.

Pero incluso mientras lo digo sé que no es verdad. Leon Kennedy no es amable.

Es educado, quizá. Y una vocecita me susurra: Tal vez Jill tiene razón. Se me erizael vello solo de pensar que quizá, solo quizá, podría gustarle. Después de todo, escierto que me ha dicho que se alegraba de que Jill no le hubiera hecho la entrevista.

Me abrazo a mí misma con silenciosa alegría y giro a derecha e izquierda

considerando la posibilidad de que por un instante pueda gustarle. Jill me devuelve

al presente.

—No sé cómo podremos hacer la sesión. Levi, nuestro fotógrafo habitual, no

puede. Ha ido a Idaho Falls a pasar el fin de semana con su familia. Se mosqueará

cuando sepa que ha perdido la ocasión de fotografiar a uno de los empresarios más importantes del país.

—Mmm… ¿Y Steve?

—¡Buena idea! Pídeselo tú. Haría cualquier cosa por ti. Luego llamas a Kennedy y le

preguntas dónde quiere que vayamos.

Jill es insufriblemente desdeñosa con Steve.

—Creo que deberías llamarlo tú.

—¿A quién? ¿A Steve? —me pregunta en tono de burla.

—No, a Kennedy.

—Claire, eres tú la que tiene trato con él.

—¿Trato? —exclamo subiendo el tono varias octavas—. Apenas conozco a ese

tipo.

—Al menos has hablado con él —dice implacable—. Y parece que quiere

conocerte mejor. Claire, llámalo y punto.

Y me cuelga. A veces es muy autoritaria. Frunzo el ceño y le saco la lengua al

teléfono.

Estoy dejándole un mensaje a Steve cuando Karl entra en el almacén a buscarpapel de lija.

—Claire, tenemos trabajo ahí fuera —me dice sin acritud.

—Sí, perdona —murmuro, y me doy la vuelta para salir.

—¿De qué conoces a Leon Kennedy?

Karl intenta mostrarse indiferente, pero no lo consigue.

—Tuve que entrevistarlo para la revista de la facultad. Jill no se encontrababien.

Me encojo de hombros intentando no darle importancia, pero no lo hago mucho mejor que él.

—Leon Kennedy en Clayton's. Imagínate —resopla Karl sorprendido. Mueve la

cabeza, como si quisiera aclararse las ideas—. Bueno, ¿te apetece que salgamos atomar algo esta noche?

Cada vez que vuelve a casa me propone salir, y siempre le digo que no. Es un

ritual. Nunca me ha parecido buena idea salir con el hermano del jefe, y además Karles mono como podría serlo el vecino de al lado, pero, por más imaginación que leeches no puede ser un héroe literario. ¿Lo es Kennedy?, me pregunta mi subconscientealzando su imaginaria ceja. La hago callar.

—¿No tenéis cena familiar por el cumpleaños de tu hermano?

—Mañana.

—Quizá otro día, Karl. Esta noche tengo que estudiar. Tengo exámenes finales la

semana que viene.

—Claire, un día de estos me dirás que sí —me dice sonriendo.

Y vuelvo a la tienda.

—Pero yo hago paisajes, Claire, no retratos —refunfuña Steve.

—Steve, por favor —le suplico.

Con el móvil en la mano, recorro el salón de casa contemplando la luz del

atardecer al otro lado de la ventana.

—Dame el teléfono.

Jill me lo quita retirándose bruscamente el pelo rubio del hombro.

—Escúchame, Steve Burnside, si quieres que nuestra revista cubra la

inauguración de tu exposición, nos harás la sesión mañana, ¿entendido?

Jill puede ser increíblemente dura.

—Bien. Claire volverá a llamarte para decirte dónde y a qué hora. Nos vemos

mañana.

Y cuelga el móvil.

—Solucionado. Ahora lo único que nos queda es decidir dónde y cuándo. Llámalo.

Me tiende el teléfono. Siento un nudo en el estómago

—¡Llama a Kennedy ahora mismo!

La miro ceñuda y saco la tarjeta de Kennedy del bolsillo trasero de mis pantalones.

Respiro larga y profundamente, y marco el número con dedos temblorosos.

Contesta al segundo tono con voz tranquila y fría.

—Kennedy.

—¿Se… Señor Kennedy? Soy Claire Redfield

No reconozco mi propia voz. Estoy muy nerviosa. Kennedy se queda un segundo ensilencio. Estoy temblando.

—Señorita Redfield. Un placer tener noticias suyas.

Le ha cambiado la voz. Creo que se ha sorprendido, y suena muy… cálido.

Incluso seductor. Se me corta la respiración y me ruborizo. De pronto me doy cuentade que Jill Valentine está observándome boquiabierta, así que salgo disparadahacia la cocina para evitar su inoportuna mirada escrutadora.

—Bueno… Nos gustaría hacer la sesión fotográfica para el artículo.

Respira, Claire, respira. Mis pulmones absorben una rápida bocanada de aire.

—Mañana, si no tiene problema. ¿Dónde le iría bien?

Casi puedo oír su sonrisa de esfinge al otro lado del teléfono.

—Me alojo en el hotel Heathman de Portland. ¿Le parece bien a las nueve y

media de la mañana?

—Muy bien, nos vemos allí.

Estoy pletórica y sin aliento. Parezco una cría, no una mujer adulta que puede

votar y beber alcohol en el estado de Washington.

—Lo estoy deseando, señorita Redfield.

Veo el destello malévolo en sus ojos celestes. ¿Cómo consigue que tan solo cinco palabras encierren una promesa tan tentadora? Cuelgo. Jill está en la cocina,

observándome con una mirada de total y absoluta consternación.

—Claire Redfield. ¡Te gusta! Nunca te había visto ni te había oído tan…

tan… alterada por nadie. Te has puesto roja.

—Jill, ya sabes que me pongo roja por nada. Lo hago por deporte. No seas

ridícula —le contesto enfadada.

Jill parpadea sorprendida. Es muy raro que yo me enrabie, y si lo hago, se me

pasa enseguida.

—Me intimida… Eso es todo.

—En el Heathman, nada menos —murmura Jill—. Voy a llamar al gerente paranegociar con él un lugar para la sesión.

—Yo voy a hacer la cena. Luego tengo que estudiar.

Abro un armario para empezar a preparar la cena, sin poder disimular que estoy

mosqueada con ella.

Esa noche estoy intranquila, no paro de moverme y de dar vueltas en la cama.

Sueño con ojos celestes, monos de trabajo, piernas largas, dedos largos y lugares muy oscuros e inexplorados. Me despierto dos veces con el corazón latiéndome a todavelocidad. Si no pego ojo, mañana voy a tener una pinta estupenda, me regaño a mí misma. Doy un golpe sobre la almohada e intento calmarme.

El Heathman está en el centro de Portland. Terminaron el impresionante edificiode piedra marrón justo a tiempo para el crack de finales de los años veinte. Steve, Andre y yo vamos en mi Escarabajo, y Kate en su CLK, porque en mi coche nocabemos todos. Andre es amigo y ayudante de Steve, y ha venido a echarle una manocon la iluminación. Jill ha conseguido que nos dejen utilizar una habitación del Heathman a cambio de mencionar el hotel en el artículo. Cuando explica en la recepción que hemos venido a fotografiar al empresario Leon Kennedy, nos suben de inmediato a una suite. Pero a una normal, porque al parecer el señor Kennedy está alojadoen la suite más grande del edificio. Un responsable de marketing demasiadoentusiasta nos muestra la suite. Es jovencísimo y por alguna razón está muy nervioso.

Sospecho que la belleza de Jill y su aire autoritario lo desarman, porque hace con éllo que quiere. Las habitaciones son elegantes, sobrias y con muebles de calidad.

Son las nueve. Tenemos media hora para prepararlo todo. Jill va de un lado a

otro.

—Steve, creo que lo colocaremos delante de esta pared. ¿Estás de acuerdo? —No

espera a que le responda—. Andre, retira las sillas. Claire, ¿puedes pedir que nos

traigan unos refrescos? Y dile a Kennedy que estamos aquí.

Sí, ama. Es tan dominanta… Pongo los ojos en blanco, pero hago lo que me pide.

Media hora después Leon Kennedy entra en nuestra suite.

¡Madre mía! Lleva una camisa blanca con el cuello abierto y unos pantalones

grises de franela que le caen de forma muy seductora sobre las caderas. Todavía lleva el pelo mojado. Al mirarlo se me seca la boca… Está alucinantemente bueno. Entra en la suite acompañado de un hombre de treinta y poco de años, con el pelo rubio, un elegante traje negro y corbata, que se queda en silencio en una esquina. Sus ojos nos miran impasibles.

—Señorita Redfield, volvemos a vernos.

Kennedy me tiende la mano, que estrecho mientras parpadeo rápidamente. ¡Dios mío!… Está realmente… Cuando le toco la mano, siento esa agradable corriente que merecorre el cuerpo entero, me enciende y hace que me ruborice. Estoy convencida deque todo el mundo puede oír mi respiración irregular.

—Señor Kennedy, le presento a Jill Valentine —susurro señalando a Jill, que

se acerca y lo mira directamente a los ojos.

—La tenaz señorita Valentine. ¿Qué tal está? —Sonríe ligeramente y parece

realmente divertido—. Espero que se encuentre mejor. Claire me dijo que la

semana pasada estuvo enferma.

—Estoy bien, gracias, señor Kennedy.

Le estrecha la mano con fuerza sin pestañear. Me recuerdo a mí misma que Jill ha ido a las mejores escuelas privadas de Washington. Su familia tiene dinero, así que ha crecido segura de sí misma y de su lugar en el mundo. No se anda con tonterías. A mí me impresiona.

—Gracias por haber encontrado un momento para la sesión —le dice con unasonrisa educada y profesional.

—Es un placer —le contesta Kennedy lanzándome una mirada.

Vuelvo a ruborizarme. Maldita sea.

—Este es Steve Burnside, nuestro fotógrafo —le digo.

Y sonrío a Steve, que me devuelve una sonrisa cariñosa y luego mira a Kennedy con frialdad.

—Señor Kennedy —lo saluda con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Señor Burnside.

La expresión de Kennedy también cambia mientras observa a Steve.

—¿Dónde quiere que me coloque? —le pregunta Kennedy en tono ligeramente

amenazador.

Pero Jill no está dispuesta a dejar que Steve lleve la voz cantante.

—Señor Kennedy, ¿puede sentarse aquí, por favor? Tenga cuidado con los cables. Y luego haremos también unas cuantas de pie.

Le indica una silla colocada contra una pared.

Andre enciende las luces, que por un momento ciegan a Kennedy, y susurra una disculpa. Luego él y yo nos quedamos atrás y observamos a Steve mientras toma las fotografías. Hace varias con la cámara en la mano, pidiéndole a Kennedy que se gire a un

lado, al otro, que mueva un brazo y que vuelva a bajarlo. Luego coloca la cámara enel trípode y sigue haciendo fotos de Kennedy sentado, posando pacientemente y connaturalidad, durante unos veinte minutos. Mi deseo se ha hecho realidad: admiro a Kennedy desde una distancia no tan larga. En dos ocasiones nuestros ojos se encuentran y tengo que apartar la mirada de la suya, tan inextricable.

—Ya tenemos bastantes sentado —interrumpe Jill—. ¿Puede ponerse de

pie, señor Kennedy?

Se levanta y Andre corre a retirar la silla. El obturador de la Nikon de Steve empieza a chasquear de nuevo.

—Creo que ya tenemos suficientes —anuncia Steve cinco minutos después.

—Muy bien —dice Jill—. Gracias de nuevo, señor Kennedy.

Le estrecha la mano, y también Steve.

—Me encantará leer su artículo, señorita Valentine —murmura Kennedy, y se vuelvehacia mí, que estoy junto a la puerta—. ¿Viene conmigo, señorita Redfield? —mepregunta.

—Claro —le contesto totalmente desconcertada.

Miro nerviosa a Jill, que se encoge de hombros. Veo que Steve, que está detrás de ella, pone mala cara.

—Que tengan un buen día —dice Kennedy abriendo la puerta y apartándose a un lado para que yo salga primero.

Pero… ¿De qué va todo esto? ¿Qué quiere? Me detengo en el pasillo y me muevo

nerviosa mientras Kennedy sale de la habitación seguido por el tipo rapado y trajeado.

—Enseguida le aviso, Krauser —murmura al rubio.

Krauser se aleja por el pasillo y Kennedy dirige su ardiente mirada celeste hacia mí.

Mierda… ¿He hecho algo mal?

—Me preguntaba si le apetecería tomar un café conmigo.

El corazón se me sube de golpe a la boca. ¿Una cita? Leon Kennedy está

pidiéndome una cita. Está preguntándote si quieres un café. Quizá piensa que todavía no te has despertado, me suelta mi subconsciente en tono burlón. Carraspeo e intento controlar los nervios.

—Tengo que llevar a todos a casa —murmuro en tono de disculpa retorciendo las manos y los dedos.

—¡Krauser! —grita.

Pego un bote. Krauser, que se había quedado esperando al fondo del pasillo, se vuelve y regresa con nosotros.

—¿Van a la universidad? —me pregunta Kennedy en voz baja.

Asiento, porque estoy demasiado aturdida para contestar.

—Krauser puede llevarlos. Es mi chófer. Tenemos un 4 x 4 grande, así que puede llevar también el equipo.

—¿Señor Kennedy? —pregunta Taylor cuando llega hasta nosotros con rostro

inexpresivo.

—¿Puede llevar a su casa al fotógrafo, su ayudante y la señorita Valentine, por

favor?

—Por supuesto, señor —le contesta Krauser.

—Arreglado. ¿Puede ahora venir conmigo a tomar un café?

Kennedy sonríe dándolo por hecho.

Frunzo el ceño.

—Verá… señor Kennedy… esto… la verdad… Mire, no es necesario que Krauser los

lleve. —Lanzo una rápida mirada a Krauser, que sigue estoicamente impasivo—.

Puedo intercambiar el coche con Kate, si me espera un momento.

Grey me dedica una sonrisa de oreja a oreja deslumbrante y natural. Madre mía…

Abre la puerta de la suite y la sostiene para que pase. Entro deprisa y encuentro a Jill en plena discusión con Steve.

—Claire, creo que no hay duda de que le gustas —me dice sin el menor preámbulo.

Steve me mira ceñudo.

—Pero no me fío de él —añade Jill.

Levanto la mano con la esperanza de que se calle, y milagrosamente lo hace.

—Jill, ¿puedes llevarte a Wanda y dejarme tu coche?

—¿Por qué?

—Leon Kennedy me ha pedido que vaya a tomar un café con él.

Se queda boquiabierta, sin saber qué decir. Disfruto del momento. Me coge del

brazo y me arrastra hasta el dormitorio, al fondo de la sala de estar de la suite.

—Claire, es un tipo raro —me advierte—. Es muy guapo, de acuerdo, pero creo que

es peligroso. Especialmente para alguien como tú.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso de alguien como yo? —le pregunto ofendida.

—Una inocente como tú, Claire. Ya sabes lo que quiero decir —me contesta un

poco enfadada.

Me ruborizo.

—Jill, solo es un café. Empiezo los exámenes esta semana y tengo que estudiar, así que no me alargaré mucho.

Arruga los labios, como si estuviera considerando mi petición. Al final se saca las llaves del bolsillo y me las da. Le doy las mías.

—Nos vemos luego. No tardes, o pediré que vayan a rescatarte.

—Gracias.

La abrazo.

Salgo de la suite y encuentro a Leon Kennedy esperándome apoyado en la pared.

Parece un modelo posando para una sofisticada revista de moda.

—Ya está. Vamos a tomar un café —murmuro enrojeciendo de nuevo.

Sonríe.

—Usted primero, señorita Redfield.

Se incorpora y hace un gesto para que pase delante. Avanzo por el pasillo con las

piernas temblando, el estómago lleno de mariposas y el corazón latiéndome

violentamente. Voy a tomar un café con Leon Kennedy… y odio el café.

Caminamos juntos por el amplio pasillo hacia el ascensor. ¿Qué puedo decirle?

De pronto el temor me paraliza la mente. ¿De qué vamos a hablar? ¿Qué tengo yo en común con él? Su voz cálida me sobresalta y me aparta de mis pensamientos.

—¿Cuánto hace que conoce a Jill Valentine?

Bueno, una pregunta fácil para empezar.

—Desde el primer año de facultad. Somos buenas amigas.

—Ya —me contesta evasivo.

¿Qué está pensando?

Pulsa el botón para llamar al ascensor y casi de inmediato suena el pitido. Las

puertas se abren y muestran a una joven pareja abrazándose apasionadamente. Se

separan de golpe, sorprendidos e incómodos, y miran con aire de culpabilidad en cualquier dirección menos la nuestra. Kennedy y yo entramos en el ascensor.

Intento que no cambie mi expresión, así que miro al suelo al sentir que las

mejillas me arden. Cuando levanto la mirada hacia Kennedy, parece que ha esbozado una sonrisa, pero es muy difícil asegurarlo. La joven pareja no dice nada. Descendemos a la planta baja en un incómodo silencio. Ni siquiera suena uno de esos terribles hilo musicales para distraernos.

Las puertas se abren y, para mi gran sorpresa, Kennedy me coge de la mano y me la sujeta con sus dedos largos y fríos. Siento la corriente recorriendo mi cuerpo, y mis ya rápidos latidos se aceleran. Mientras tira de mí para salir del ascensor, oímos a nuestras espaldas la risita tonta de la pareja. Kennedy sonríe.

—¿Qué pasa con los ascensores? —masculla.

Cruzamos el amplio y animado vestíbulo del hotel en dirección a la entrada, pero

Kennedy evita la puerta giratoria. Me pregunto si es porque tendría que soltarme la mano.

Es un bonito domingo de mayo. Brilla el sol y apenas hay tráfico. Kennedy gira a la

izquierda y avanza hacia la esquina, donde nos detenemos a esperar que cambie el semáforo. Estoy en la calle y Leon Kennedy me lleva de la mano. Nunca he paseado de la mano de nadie. La cabeza me da vueltas, y un cosquilleo me recorre todo el cuerpo. Intento reprimir la ridícula sonrisa que amenaza con dividir mi cara en dos.

Intenta calmarte, Claire, me implora mi subconsciente. El verde del

semáforo se ilumina y seguimos nuestro camino.

Andamos cuatro manzanas hasta llegar al Portland Coffee House, donde Kennedy me suelta para sujetarme la puerta.

—¿Por qué no elige una mesa mientras voy a pedir? ¿Qué quiere tomar? —me

pregunta, tan educado como siempre.

—Tomaré… eh… un té negro.

Alza las cejas.

—¿No quiere un café?

—No me gusta demasiado el café.

Sonríe.

—Muy bien, un té negro. ¿Dulce?

Me quedo un segundo perpleja, pensando que se refiere a mí, pero por suerte

aparece mi subconsciente frunciendo los labios. No, tonta… Que si lo quieres con

azúcar.

—No, gracias.

Me miro los dedos nudosos.

—¿Quiere comer algo?

—No, gracias.

Niego con la cabeza y Kennedy se dirige a la barra.

Levanto un poco la vista y lo miro furtivamente mientras espera en la cola a que le sirvan. Podría pasarme el día mirándolo… Es alto, ancho de hombros y delgado… Y cómo le caen los pantalones… Madre mía. Un par de veces se pasa los largos y bonitos dedos por el flequillo, que ya está seco. Ay, cómo me gustaría hacerlo a mí. La idea se me pasa de pronto por la cabeza y me arde la cara.

Me muerdo el labio y vuelvo a mirarme las manos. No me gusta el rumbo que están

tomando mis caprichosos pensamientos.

—Un dólar por sus pensamientos.

Kennedy ha vuelto y me mira fijamente.

Me pongo colorada. Solo estaba pensando en pasarte los dedos por el pelo y preguntándome si sería suave. Niego con la cabeza. Kennedy lleva una bandeja en las manos, que deja en la pequeña mesa redonda chapada en abedul. Me tiende una taza,

un platillo, una tetera pequeña y otro plato con una bolsita de té con la etiqueta

TWININGS ENGLISH BREAKFAST, mi favorito. Él se ha pedido un café con un

bonito dibujo de una hoja impreso en la espuma de leche. ¿Cómo lo hacen?, me

pregunto distraída. También se ha pedido una magdalena de arándanos. Coloca la

bandeja a un lado, se sienta frente a mí y cruza sus largas piernas. Parece cómodo,

muy a gusto con su cuerpo. Lo envidio. Y aquí estoy yo, desgarbada y torpe, casi

incapaz de ir de A a B sin caerme de morros.

—¿Qué está pensando? —insiste.

—Que este es mi té favorito.

Hablo en voz baja y entrecortada. Sencillamente, no me puedo creer que esté con Leon Kennedy en una cafetería de Portland. Frunce el ceño. Sabe que estoy escondiéndole algo. Introduzco la bolsita de té en la tetera y casi inmediatamente la retiro con la cucharilla. Grey ladea la cabeza y me mira con curiosidad mientras dejo la bolsita de té en el plato.

—Me gusta el té negro muy flojo —murmuro a modo de explicación.

—Ya veo. ¿Es su novio?

Pero ¿qué dice?

—¿Quién?

—El fotógrafo. Steve Burnside.

Me río nerviosa, aunque con curiosidad. ¿Por qué le ha dado esa impresión?

—No. Steve es un buen amigo mío. Eso es todo. ¿Por qué ha pensado que era mi novio?

—Por cómo se sonríen.

Me sostiene la mirada. Es desconcertante. Quiero mirar a otra parte, pero estoy atrapada, embelesada.

—Es como de la familia —susurro.

Kennedy asiente, al parecer satisfecho con mi respuesta, y dirige la mirada a su

magdalena de arándanos. Sus largos dedos retiran el papel con destreza, y yo lo contemplo fascinada.

—¿Quiere un poco? —me pregunta.

Y recupera esa sonrisa divertida que esconde un secreto.

—No, gracias.

Frunzo el ceño y vuelvo a contemplarme las manos.

—Y el chico al que me presentó ayer, en la tienda… ¿No es su novio?

—No. Karl es solo un amigo. Se lo dije ayer.

¿Qué tonterías son estas?

—¿Por qué me lo pregunta? —le digo.

—Parece nerviosa cuando está con hombres.

Maldita sea, es algo personal. Solo me pongo nerviosa cuando estoy con usted,

Kennedy.

—Usted me resulta intimidante.

Me pongo colorada, pero mentalmente me doy palmaditas en la espalda por mi

sinceridad y vuelvo a contemplarme las manos. Lo oigo respirar profundamente.

—De modo que le resulto intimidante —me contesta asintiendo—. Es usted muy

sincera. No baje la cabeza, por favor. Me gusta verle la cara.

Lo miro y me dedica una sonrisa alentadora, aunque irónica.

—Eso me da alguna pista de lo que puede estar pensando —me dice—. Es usted

un misterio, señorita Redfield.

¿Un misterio? ¿Yo?

—No tengo nada de misteriosa.

—Creo que es usted muy contenida —murmura.

¿De verdad? Uau… ¿cómo lo consigo? Es increíble. ¿Yo, contenida? Imposible.

—Menos cuando se ruboriza, claro, cosa que hace a menudo. Me gustaría saber

por qué se ha ruborizado.

Se mete un trozo de magdalena en la boca y empieza a masticarlo despacio, sin apartar los ojos de mí. Y, como no podía ser de otra manera, me ruborizo. ¡Mierda!

—¿Siempre hace comentarios tan personales?

—No me había dado cuenta de que fuera personal. ¿La he ofendido? —me pregunta en tono sorprendido.

—No —le contesto sinceramente.

—Bien.

—Pero es usted un poco arrogante.

Alza una ceja y, si no me equivoco, también él se ruboriza ligeramente.

—Suelo hacer las cosas a mi manera, Claire —murmura—. En todo.

—No lo dudo. ¿Por qué no me ha pedido que lo tutee?

Me sorprende mi osadía. ¿Por qué la conversación se pone tan seria? Las cosas no están yendo como pensaba. No puedo creerme que esté mostrándome tan hostil hacia él. Como si él intentara advertirme de algo.

—Solo me tutea mi familia y unos pocos amigos íntimos. Lo prefiero así.

Todavía no me ha dicho: «Llámame Leon». Es sin duda un obseso del

control, no hay otra explicación, y parte de mí está pensando que quizá habría sido

mejor que lo entrevistara Jill. Dos obsesos del control juntos. Además, ella es rubia, como todas las mujeres de su empresa. Y es guapa, me recuerda mi subconsciente. No me gusta imaginar a Leon y a Jill juntos. Doy un sorbo a mi té, y Kennedy se pone otro trozo de magdalena en la boca.

—¿Es usted hija única? —me pregunta.

Vaya… Ahora cambia de conversación.

—Sí.

—Hábleme de sus padres.

¿Por qué quiere saber cosas de mis padres? Es muy aburrido.

—Mi madre vive en Georgia con su nuevo marido, Bob. Mi padrastro vive en Montesano.

—¿Y su padre?

—Mi padre murió cuando yo era una niña.

—Lo siento —musita.

Por un segundo la expresión de su cara se altera.

—No me acuerdo de él.

—¿Y su madre volvió a casarse?

Resoplo.

—Ni que lo jure.

Frunce el ceño.

—No cuenta demasiado de su vida, ¿verdad? —me dice en tono seco frotándose la barbilla, como pensativo.

—Usted tampoco.

—Usted ya me ha entrevistado, y recuerdo algunas preguntas bastante personales

—me dice sonriendo.

¡Vaya! Está recordándome la pregunta de si era gay. Vuelvo a morirme de vergüenza. Sé que en los próximos años voy a necesitar terapia intensiva para no

sentirme tan mal cada vez que recuerde ese momento. Suelto lo primero que se me ocurre sobre mi madre, cualquier cosa para apartar ese recuerdo.

—Mi madre es genial. Es una romántica empedernida. Ya se ha casado cuatro

veces.

Leon alza las cejas sorprendido.

—La echo de menos —sigo diciéndole—. Ahora está con Bob. Espero que la

controle un poco y recoja los trozos cuando sus descabellados planes no vayan como ella esperaba.

Sonrío con cariño. Hace mucho que no veo a mi madre. Leon me observa

atentamente, dando sorbos a su café de vez en cuando. La verdad es que no debería mirarle la boca. Me perturba.

—¿Se lleva bien con su padrastro?

—Claro. Crecí con él. Para mí es mi padre.

—¿Y cómo es?

—¿Ray? Es… taciturno.

—¿Eso es todo? —me pregunta Kennedy sorprendido.

Me encojo de hombros. ¿Qué espera este hombre? ¿La historia de mi vida?

—Taciturno como su hijastra —me suelta Kennedy.

Me contengo para no soltar un bufido.

—Le gusta el fútbol, sobre todo el europeo, y los bolos, y pescar, y hacer

muebles. Es carpintero. Estuvo en el ejército.

Suspiro.

—¿Vivió con él?

—Sí. Mi madre conoció a su marido número tres cuando yo tenía quince años. Yo me quedé con Ray.

Frunce el ceño, como si no lo entendiera.

—¿No quería vivir con su madre? —me pregunta.

Francamente, a él qué le importa.

—El marido número tres vivía en Texas. Yo tenía mi vida en Montesano. Y… bueno, mi madre acababa de casarse.

Me callo. Mi madre nunca habla de su marido número tres. ¿Qué pretende Kennedy?

No es asunto suyo. Yo también puedo jugar a su juego.

—Cuénteme cosas sobre sus padres —le pido.

Se encoge de hombros.

—Mi padre es abogado, y mi madre, pediatra. Viven en Seattle.

Vaya… Ha crecido en una familia acomodada. Pienso en una exitosa pareja que adopta a tres niños, y uno de ellos llega a ser un hombre guapo que se mete en el mundo de los negocios y lo conquista sin ayuda de nadie. ¿Qué lo llevó por ese camino? Sus padres deben de estar orgullosos.

—¿A qué se dedican sus hermanos?

—Chris es constructor, y mi hermana pequeña está en París estudiando cocina

con un famoso chef francés.

Sus ojos se nublan enojados. No quiere hablar de su familia ni de él.

—Me han dicho que París es preciosa —murmuro.

¿Por qué no quiere hablar de su familia? ¿Porque es adoptado?

—Es bonita. ¿Ha estado? —me pregunta olvidando su enojo.

—Nunca he salido de Estados Unidos.

Volvemos a las trivialidades. ¿Qué esconde?

—¿Le gustaría ir?

—¿A París? —exclamo.

Me he quedado desconcertada. ¿A quién no le gustaría ir a París?

—Por supuesto —le contesto—. Pero a donde de verdad me gustaría ir es a

Inglaterra.

Ladea un poco la cabeza y se pasa el índice por el labio inferior… ¡Madre mía!

—¿Por?

Parpadeo. Concéntrate, Kennedy.

—Porque allí nacieron Shakespeare, Austen, las hermanas Brontë, Thomas

Hardy… Me gustaría ver los lugares que les inspiraron para escribir libros tan

maravillosos.

Al mencionar a estos grandes literatos recuerdo que debería estar estudiando.

Miro el reloj.

—Voy a marcharme. Tengo que estudiar.

—¿Para los exámenes?

—Sí. Empiezan el martes.

—¿Dónde está el coche de la señorita Valentine?

—En el parking del hotel.

—La acompaño.

—Gracias por el té, señor Kennedy.

Esboza su extraña sonrisa de guardar un gran secreto.

—No hay de qué, Claire. Ha sido un placer. Vamos —me dice tendiéndome una mano.

La cojo, perpleja, y salgo con él de la cafetería.

Caminamos hasta el hotel, y me gustaría decir que en amigable silencio. Al menos, él parece tan tranquilo como siempre. En cuanto a mí, me desespero intentando analizar cómo ha ido nuestro café matutino. Me siento como si me

hubieran entrevistado para un trabajo, pero no estoy segura de por qué.

—¿Siempre lleva vaqueros? —me pregunta sin venir a cuento.

—Casi siempre.

Asiente. Hemos llegado al cruce, al otro lado de la calle del hotel. Todo me da

vueltas. Qué pregunta tan rara… Y soy consciente de que nos queda muy poco

tiempo juntos. Esto es todo. Esto ha sido todo, y lo he fastidiado, lo sé. Quizá sale

con alguien.

—¿Tiene novia? —le suelto.

¡Maldita sea! ¿Lo he dicho en voz alta?

Sus labios se arrugan formando una media sonrisa y me mira fijamente.

—No, Anastasia. Yo no tengo novias —me contesta en voz baja.

¿Qué quiere decir? No es gay. Ay, quizá sí lo es. Seguramente me mintió en la entrevista. Por un momento creo que va a darme alguna explicación, alguna pista

sobre su enigmática frase, pero no lo hace. Tengo que marcharme. Tengo que poner mis ideas en orden. Tengo que alejarme de él. Doy un paso adelante, tropiezo y salgo precipitada hacia la carretera.

—¡Mierda, Claire! —grita Kennedy.

Tira de mi mano con tanta fuerza que acabo cayendo encima de él justo cuando

pasa a toda velocidad un ciclista contra dirección, y no me atropella de milagro.

Todo sucede muy deprisa. De pronto estoy cayéndome, y en cuestión de segundos estoy entre sus brazos y me aprieta fuerte contra su pecho. Respiro su aroma limpio y saludable. Huele a ropa recién lavada y a gel caro. Es embriagador. Inhalo profundamente.

—¿Está bien? —me susurra.

Con un brazo me mantiene sujeta, pegada a él, y con los dedos de la otra mano

me recorre suavemente la cara para asegurarse de que no me he hecho daño. Su pulgar me roza el labio inferior y contiene la respiración. Me mira fijamente a los ojos, y por un momento, o quizá durante una eternidad, le sostengo la mirada inquieta y ardiente, pero al final centro la atención en su bonita boca. Y por primera vez en veintiún años quiero que me besen. Quiero sentir su boca en la mía.


	4. Capítulo cuatro

Bésame, ¡maldita sea!, le suplico, pero no puedo moverme. Un extraño y

desconocido deseo me paraliza. Estoy totalmente cautivada. Observo fascinada laboca de Leon Kennedy, y él me observa a mí con una mirada velada, con ojos cadavez más impenetrables. Respira más deprisa de lo normal, y yo he dejado de respirar.Estoy entre tus brazos. Bésame, por favor. Cierra los ojos, respira muy hondo ymueve ligeramente la cabeza, como si respondiera a mi silenciosa petición. Cuandovuelve a abrirlos, ha recuperado la determinación, ha tomado una férrea decisión.

—Claire, deberías mantenerte alejada de mí. No soy un hombre para ti —

suspira.

¿Qué? ¿A qué viene esto? Se supone que soy yo la que debería decidirlo. Frunzo

el ceño y muevo la cabeza en señal de negación.

—Respira, Claire, respira. Voy a ayudarte a ponerte en pie y a dejarte marchar

—me dice en voz baja.

Y me aparta suavemente.

Me ha subido la adrenalina por todo el cuerpo, por el ciclista que casi me

atropella o por la embriagadora proximidad de Leon, y me siento paralizada ydébil. ¡NO!, grita mi mente mientras se aparta dejándome desamparada. Apoya las

manos en mis hombros, a cierta distancia, y observa atentamente mi reacción. Y loúnico que puedo pensar es que quería que me besara, que era obvio, pero no lo hahecho. No me desea. La verdad es que no me desea. He fastidiado soberanamente lacita.

—Quiero decirte una cosa —le digo tras recuperar la voz—: Gracias —musito

hundida en la humillación.

¿Cómo he podido malinterpretar hasta tal punto la situación entre nosotros?

Tengo que apartarme de él.

—¿Por qué?

Frunce el ceño. No ha retirado las manos de mis hombros.

—Por salvarme —susurro.

—Ese idiota iba contra dirección. Me alegro de haber estado aquí. Me dan

escalofríos solo de pensar lo que podría haberte pasado. ¿Quieres venir a sentarte unmomento en el hotel?

Me suelta y baja las manos. Estoy frente a él y me siento como una tonta.

Intento aclararme las ideas. Solo quiero marcharme. Todas mis vagas e

incoherentes esperanzas se han frustrado. No me desea. ¿En qué estaba pensando?,me riño a mí misma. ¿Qué iba a interesarle de ti a Leon Kennedy?, se burla misubconsciente. Me rodeo con los brazos, me giro hacia la carretera y veo aliviada queen el semáforo ha aparecido el hombrecillo verde. Cruzo rápidamente, consciente de que Kennedy me sigue. Frente al hotel, vuelvo un instante la cara hacia él, pero no puedo

mirarlo a los ojos.

—Gracias por el té y por la sesión de fotos —murmuro.

—Claire… Yo…

Se calla. Su tono angustiado me llama la atención, de modo que lo miro

involuntariamente. Se pasa la mano por el pelo con mirada desolada. Parece

destrozado, frustrado y con expresión alterada. Su prudente control ha desaparecido.

—¿Qué, Leon? —le pregunto bruscamente al ver que no dice nada.

Quiero marcharme. Necesito llevarme mi frágil orgullo herido y mimarlo para

que se cure.

—Buena suerte en los exámenes —murmura.

¿Cómo? ¿Por eso parece tan desolado? ¿Es esta su fantástica despedida?

¿Desearme suerte en los exámenes?

—Gracias —le contesto sin disimular el sarcasmo—. Adiós, señor Kennedy.

Doy media vuelta, me sorprende un poco no tropezar y, sin volver a dirigirle la

mirada, desaparezco por la acera en dirección al parking subterráneo.

Ya en el oscuro y frío cemento del parking, bajo su débil luz de fluorescente, meapoyo en la pared y me cubro la cara con las manos. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Nopuedo evitar que se me llenen los ojos de lágrimas. ¿Por qué lloro? Me dejo caer alsuelo, enfadada conmigo misma por esta absurda reacción. Levanto las rodillas y las

rodeo con los brazos. Quiero hacerme lo más pequeña posible. Quizá este disparatadodolor sea menor cuanto más pequeña me haga. Apoyo la cabeza en las rodillas y dejoque las irracionales lágrimas fluyan sin freno. Estoy llorando la pérdida de algo que

nunca he tenido. Qué ridículo. Lamentando la pérdida de algo que nunca haexistido… mis esperanzas frustradas, mis sueños frustrados y mis expectativasdestrozadas.

Nunca me habían rechazado. Bueno, siempre era una de las últimas a las que

elegían para jugar al baloncesto o al voleibol, pero eso lo entendía. Correr y haceralgo más a la vez, como botar o lanzar una pelota, no es lo mío. Soy una auténticanegada para cualquier deporte.

Pero en el plano sentimental, nunca me he expuesto. Toda mi vida he sido muy

insegura. Soy demasiado pálida, demasiado delgada, demasiado desaliñada, torpe ytantos otros defectos más, así que siempre he sido yo la que ha rechazado a cualquier

posible admirador. En mi clase de química hubo un tipo al que le gustaba, pero nadiehabía despertado mi interés… Nadie excepto el maldito Leon Kennedy. Quizá

debería ser más agradable con gente como Karl y Steve, aunque

estoy segura de que ninguno de ellos ha acabado llorando solo en la oscuridad. Quizásolo necesite pegarme una buena llantera.

¡Basta! ¡Basta ya!, me grita metafóricamente mi subconsciente con los brazos cruzados, apoyada en una pierna y dando golpecitos en el suelo con la otra. Métete en

el coche, vete a casa y ponte a estudiar. Olvídalo… ¡Ahora mismo! Y deja ya de

autocompadecerte, de castigarte y toda esta mierda.Respiro hondo varias veces y me levanto. Ánimo, Redfield. Me dirijo al coche de Jill secándome las lágrimas. No volveré a pensar en él. Anotaré este incidente en lalista de las experiencias de la vida y me centraré en los exámenes.

Cuando llego, Jill está sentada a la mesa del comedor con el portátil. La sonrisa

con la que me recibe se desvanece en cuanto me ve.

—Jill, ¿qué pasa?

Oh, no… La santa inquisidora Jill Velentine. Muevo la cabeza como hace

ella cuando quiere dar a entender que no está para historias, pero no sirve de nada.

—Has llorado.

A veces tiene un don especial para decir lo que es obvio.

—¿Qué te ha hecho ese hijo de puta? —gruñe con una cara que da miedo.

—Nada, Jill.

En realidad, ese es el problema. Al pensarlo, sonrío con ironía.

—¿Y por qué has llorado? Tú nunca lloras —me dice en tono más suave.

Se levanta. Sus ojos celeste me miran preocupados. Me abraza. Tengo que decir loque sea para quitármela de encima.

—Casi me atropella un ciclista.

Es lo mejor que se me ocurre decirle para que por un momento se olvide de Kennedy.

—Dios mío, Claire… ¿Estás bien? ¿Te ha hecho daño?

Se aparta un poco y me echa un rápido vistazo para comprobar si todo está bien.

—No. Leon me ha salvado —susurro—. Pero me he pegado un susto de

muerte.

—No me extraña. ¿Qué tal el café? Sé que odias el café.

—He tomado un té. Ha ido bien. Nada que comentar, la verdad. No sé por qué me

lo ha pedido.

—Le gustas, Claire —me dice soltándome.

—Ya no. No voy a volver a verlo.

Sí, consigo sonar como si no me importara.

—¿Cómo?

Maldita sea. Está intrigada. Me meto en la cocina para que no pueda verme la

cara.

—Sí… No tiene demasiado que ver conmigo, Jill —le digo lo más fríamente

que puedo.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Jill, es obvio.

Me vuelvo y me coloco frente a ella, que está de pie en la puerta de la cocina.

—Para mí no —me dice—. Vale, tiene más dinero que tú, pero tiene más dinero

que casi todo el mundo en este país.

—Jill, es…

Me encojo de hombros.

—¡Claire, por favor! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? Eres una cría —me

interrumpe.

Oh, no. Ya estamos otra vez con ese rollo.

—Jill, por favor, tengo que estudiar —la corto.

Pone mala cara.

—¿Quieres ver el artículo? Está acabado. Steve ha hecho algunas fotos buenísimas.

¿Tengo ahora que ver al guapo de Leon Kennedy, quien no siente el menor interéspor mí?

—Claro.

Me saco una sonrisa de la manga y me acerco al portátil. Y ahí está, mirándome

en blanco y negro, mirándome y encontrándome indigna de su interés.

Finjo leer el artículo, pero no aparto los ojos de su firme mirada gris. Busco en la

foto alguna pista de por qué no es un hombre para mí, como me ha dicho. Y de

repente me parece obvio. Es demasiado guapo. Somos polos opuestos, y de dos

mundos muy diferentes. Me veo a mí misma como a Ícaro cuando se acerca

demasiado al sol, se quema y se estrella. Tiene razón. No es un hombre para mí. Es loque ha querido decirme, y eso hace más fácil aceptar su rechazo… Bueno, casi. Podrésoportarlo. Lo entiendo.

—Muy bueno, Jill —logro decirle—. Me voy a estudiar.

Me propongo no volver a pensar en él de momento. Abro los apuntes y empiezo a

leer.

Solo cuando estoy en la cama, intentando dormir, permito que mis pensamientos

se trasladen a mi extraña mañana. No dejo de pensar en lo que me ha dicho de que notiene novias, y me enfado por no haber tenido en cuenta esa información antes deestar entre sus brazos, suplicándole mentalmente con todos los poros de mi piel queme besara. Lo había dicho. No me quería como novia. Me tumbo de lado. Mepregunto si quizá no tiene relaciones sexuales. Cierro los ojos y empiezo a quedarmedormida. Quizá esté reservándose. Bueno, no para ti. Mi adormilada subconscienteme da un último golpe antes de sumergirse en mis sueños.

Y esa noche sueño con ojos grises y dibujos de hojas en la espuma de la leche, ycorro por lugares apenas iluminados por una luz fantasmagórica, y no sé si corro endirección a algo o huyendo de algo… No queda claro.

Suelto el bolígrafo. Se acabó. He terminado mi último examen. Sonrío de oreja a oreja. Probablemente sea la primera vez que sonrío en toda la semana. Es viernes, yesta noche lo celebraremos. Lo celebraremos por todo lo alto. Seguramente hasta me

emborracharé. Nunca me he emborrachado. Miro a Jill, que está en el otro extremode la clase, todavía escribiendo como una loca. Faltan cinco minutos para que seacabe el examen. Esto es todo. Se acabó mi carrera académica. Ya no tendré que

volver a sentarme en filas de alumnos nerviosos. En mi mente doy graciosas

volteretas, aunque sé de sobra que mis volteretas solo pueden ser graciosas en mimente. Jill deja de escribir y suelta el bolígrafo. Me mira también con una sonrisade oreja a oreja.

De camino a casa, en su Mercedes, nos negamos a hablar del examen. Jill está

mucho más preocupada por lo que va a ponerse esta noche. Yo intento encontrar lasllaves en el bolso.

—Claire, hay un paquete para ti.

Jill está en la escalera, frente a la puerta de la calle, con un paquete envuelto en

papel de embalar. Qué raro. No recuerdo haber encargado nada en Amazon. Jill meda el paquete y coge mis llaves para abrir la puerta. El paquete está dirigido a laseñorita Claire Redfield. No lleva remitente. Quizá sea de mi madre o de Ray.

—Seguramente será de mis padres.

—¡Ábrelo! —exclama Jill nerviosa.

Se mete en la cocina para ir a buscar el champán con el que vamos a celebrar quehemos terminado los exámenes.

Abro el paquete y encuentro un estuche de piel que contiene tres viejos libros,

aparentemente idénticos, con cubiertas de tela, en perfecto estado, y una tarjeta decolor blanco. En una cara, en tinta negra y una bonita caligrafía, se lee:

**_"¿Por qué no me dijiste que era peligroso? ¿Por qué no me lo advertiste?_**

**_Las mujeres saben de lo que tiene que protegerse, porque leen novelas que le cuentan cómo hacerlo..."_**

Reconozco la cita de Tess. Me sorprende la casualidad de que hace un momento

haya pasado tres horas escribiendo sobre las novelas de Thomas Hardy en mi examenfinal. Quizá no sea casualidad… quizá sea deliberado. Miro los libros con atención.

Tres volúmenes de Tess, la de los d'Urberville. Abro la cubierta de uno. En la

primera página, en una tipografía antigua, leo.

¡Son primeras ediciones! Deben de valer una fortuna. E inmediatamente sé quién me las ha mandado. Jill observa los libros por encima de mi hombro. Coge la

tarjeta.

—Primeras ediciones —susurro.

—No… —dice abriendo los ojos incrédula—. ¿Kennedy?

Asiento.

—No se me ocurre nadie más.

—¿Qué quiere decir la tarjeta?

—No tengo ni idea. Creo que es una advertencia… La verdad es que sigue

previniéndome. No tengo ni idea de por qué. No es que me haya dedicado a tirarle lapuerta abajo precisamente —digo frunciendo el ceño.

—Sé que no quieres hablar de él, Claire, pero no hay duda de que le interesas, te

advierta o no.

No me he permitido pensar demasiado en Leon Kennedy en la última semana.

Bueno… sus ojos celestes siguen invadiendo mis sueños, y sé que tardaré una eternidaden eliminar de mi cerebro la sensación de sus brazos rodeándome y su maravillosoolor. ¿Por qué me ha mandado estos libros? Me dijo que yo no era para él.

—He encontrado una primera edición de Tess en venta, en Nueva York, por

catorce mil dólares, pero los tuyos están en mucho mejor estado. Deben de haber

costado más —me dice Jill consultando a su buen amigo Google.

—La cita… Tess se lo dice a su madre después de lo que le hace Alec

d'Urberville.

—Lo sé —me contesta Jill, pensativa—. ¿Qué intenta decir?

—Ni lo sé ni me importa. No puedo aceptarlos. Se los devolveré con otra cita tandesconcertante como esta de alguna parte confusa del libro.

—¿El pasaje en el que Angel Clare la manda a la mierda? —me pregunta Kate

muy seria.

—Sí, ese —le contesto riéndome.

Quiero a Jill. Es leal y me apoya. Envuelvo los libros y los dejo en la mesa del

comedor. Jill me ofrece una copa de champán.

—Por el final de los exámenes y nuestra nueva vida en Seattle —dice con una

sonrisa.

—Por el final de los exámenes, nuestra nueva vida en Seattle y por que todo nos

vaya bien.Chocamos las copas y bebemos.

El bar es ruidoso y está lleno de gente, de futuros licenciados que han salido a

pillar una buena cogorza. Steve ha venido con nosotras. No se graduará hasta el añoque viene, pero le apetecía salir. Nos trae una jarra de margaritas para ponernos en laonda de nuestra recién estrenada libertad.

Mientras me bebo la quinta copa, pienso

que no es buena idea beber tantos margaritas después del champán.

—¿Y ahora qué, Claire? —me grita Steve.

—Jill y yo nos vamos a vivir a Seattle. Los padres de Kate le han comprado un

piso.

—Dios mío, cómo viven algunos… Pero volveréis para mi exposición, ¿no?

—Por supuesto, Steve. No me la perdería por nada del mundo —le contesto

sonriendo.

Me pasa el brazo por la cintura y me acerca a él.

—Es muy importante para mí que vengas, Claire —me susurra al oído—. ¿Otro

margarita?

—Steve Burnside… ¿estás intentando emborracharme? Porque creo que lo

estás consiguiendo —le digo riéndome—. Creo que mejor me tomo una cerveza. Voya buscar una jarra para todos.

—¡Más bebida, Claire! —grita Kate.

Jill es fuerte como un toro. Ha pasado el brazo por los hombros de Andre, un

compañero de la clase de inglés y su fotógrafo habitual en la revista de la facultad,que ha dejado de hacer fotos de los borrachos que lo rodean. Solo tiene ojos paraJill, que se ha puesto un top minúsculo, vaqueros ajustados y tacones altos. Lleva elpelo recogido, con unos mechones rizados que le caen con gracia alrededor de lacara. Está despampanante, como siempre. Yo soy más bien de Converse y camisetas,

pero me he puesto los vaqueros que más me favorecen. Me aparto de Steve y me

levanto de nuestra mesa.

Uf, me da vueltas la cabeza.

Tengo que agarrarme al respaldo de la silla. Los cócteles con tequila no son una

buena idea.

Me dirijo a la barra y decido que debería ir al baño ahora que todavía me

mantengo en pie. Bien pensado, Claire. Me abro camino entre el gentío

tambaleándome. Por supuesto hay cola, pero al menos el pasillo está tranquilo y

fresco. Saco el móvil para pasar el rato mientras espero. A ver… ¿cuál ha sido mi

última llamada? ¿A Steve? Antes hay un número que no sé de quién es. Ah, sí. Kennedy.

Creo que es su número. Me río. No tengo ni idea de la hora que es. Quizá lo

despierte. Quizá pueda explicarme por qué me ha mandado esos libros y el crípticomensaje. Si quiere que me mantenga alejada de él, debería dejarme en paz. Reprimouna sonrisa de borracha y pulso el botón de llamar. Contesta a la segunda señal.

—¿Claire?

Le ha sorprendido que lo llamara. Bueno, la verdad es que a mí me sorprende

estar llamándolo. A continuación mi ofuscado cerebro se pregunta cómo sabe que soyyo.

—¿Por qué me has mandado esos libros? —le pregunto arrastrando las palabras.

—Claire, ¿estás bien? Tienes una voz rara —me dice en tono muy preocupado.

—La rara no soy yo, sino tú —le digo animada por el alcohol.

—Claire, ¿has bebido?

—¿A ti qué te importa?

—Tengo… curiosidad. ¿Dónde estás?

—En un bar.

—¿En qué bar? —me pregunta nervioso.

—Un bar de Portland.

—¿Cómo vas a volver a casa?

—Ya me las apañaré.

La conversación no está yendo como esperaba.

—¿En qué bar estás?

—¿Por qué me has mandado esos libros, Leon?

—Claire, ¿dónde estás? Dímelo ahora mismo.

Su tono es tan… tan dictatorial. El controlador obsesivo de siempre. Lo imaginocomo a un director de cine de los viejos tiempos, con pantalones de montar, unmegáfono pasado de moda y una fusta. La imagen me provoca una carcajada.

—Eres tan… dominante —le digo riéndome.

—Claire, contéstame: ¿dónde cojones estás?

Leon Kennedy diciendo palabrotas. Vuelvo a reírme.

—En Portland… Bastante lejos de Seattle.

—¿Dónde exactamente?

—Buenas noches, Leon.

—¡Claire!

Cuelgo. Vaya, no me ha dicho nada de los libros. Frunzo el ceño. Misión no

cumplida. Estoy bastante borracha, la verdad. La cabeza me da vueltas mientrasavanzo en la cola. Bueno, el objetivo era emborracharse, y lo he conseguido. Ya veolo que es… Me temo que no merece la pena repetirlo. La cola ha avanzado y ya metoca. Observo embobada el póster de la puerta del cuarto de baño, que ensalza las

virtudes del sexo seguro. Maldita sea, ¿acabo de llamar a Leon Kennedy? Mierda. Mesuena el teléfono, pego un salto y grito del susto.

—Hola —digo en voz baja.

No había previsto que me llamara.

—Voy a buscarte —me dice.

Y cuelga. Solo Leon Kennedy podría hablar con tanta tranquilidad y parecer tanamenazador a la vez.

Maldita sea. Me subo los vaqueros. El corazón me late a toda prisa. ¿Viene a

buscarme? Oh, no. Voy a vomitar… no… Estoy bien. Espera. Me estoy montando

una película. No le he dicho dónde estaba. No puede encontrarme. Además, tardaría horas en llegar desde Seattle, y para entonces haría mucho que nos habríamosmarchado. Me lavo las manos y me miro en el espejo. Estoy roja y ligeramentedesenfocada. Uf… tequila.

Espero una eternidad en la barra, hasta que me dan una jarra grande de cerveza, ypor fin vuelvo a la mesa.

—Has tardado un siglo —me riñe Kate—. ¿Dónde estabas?

—Haciendo cola para el baño.

Steve y Andre discuten acaloradamente sobre el equipo de béisbol de nuestra ciudad.

Steve interrumpe su diatriba para servirnos cerveza, y doy un trago largo.

—Jill, creo que saldré un momento a tomar el aire.

—Claire, no aguantas nada…

—Solo cinco minutos.

Vuelvo a abrirme camino entre el gentío. Empiezo a sentir náuseas, la cabeza me

da vueltas y me siento inestable. Más inestable de lo habitual.

Mientras bebo al aire libre, en la zona de aparcamiento, soy consciente de lo

borracha que estoy. No veo bien. La verdad es que lo veo todo doble, como en lasviejas reposiciones de los dibujos animados de Tom y Jerry. Creo que voy a vomitar.

¿Cómo he podido acabar así?

—Claire, ¿estás bien?

Steve ha salido del bar y se ha acercado a mí.

—Creo que he bebido un poco más de la cuenta —le contesto sonriendo.

—Yo también —murmura. Sus ojos claros me miran fijamente—. ¿Te echo una

mano? —me pregunta avanzando hasta mí y rodeándome con sus brazos.

—Steve, estoy bien. No pasa nada.

Intento apartarlo sin demasiada energía.

—Claire, por favor —me susurra.

Me agarra y me acerca a él.

—Steve, ¿qué estás haciendo?

—Sabes que me gustas, Claire. Por favor.

Con una mano me mantiene pegada a él, y con la otra me agarra de la barbilla y

me levanta la cara. ¡Va a besarme…!

—No, Steve, para… No.

Lo empujo, pero es todo músculos, así que no consigo moverlo. Me ha metido la

mano por el pelo y me sujeta la cabeza para que no la mueva.

—Por favor, Claire, cariño —me susurra con los labios muy cerca de los míos.

Respira entrecortadamente y su aliento es demasiado dulzón. Huele a margarita ya cerveza. Empieza a recorrerme la mandíbula con los labios, acercándose a lacomisura de mi boca. Estoy muy nerviosa, borracha y fuera de control. Me sientoagobiada.

—Steve, no —le suplico.

No quiero. Eres mi amigo y creo que voy a vomitar.

—Creo que la señorita ha dicho que no —dice una voz tranquila en la oscuridad.

¡Dios mío! Leon Kennedy. Está aquí. ¿Cómo? José me suelta.

—Kennedy —dice José lacónicamente.

Miro angustiada a Leon, que observa furioso a Steve. Mierda. Siento una

arcada y me inclino hacia delante. Mi cuerpo no puede seguir tolerando el alcohol yvomito en el suelo aparatosamente.

—¡Uf, Dios mío, Claire!

Steve se aparta de un salto con asco. Kennedy me sujeta el pelo, me lo aparta de la caray suavemente me lleva hacia un parterre al fondo del aparcamiento. Observoagradecida que está relativamente oscuro.

—Si vas a volver a vomitar, hazlo aquí. Yo te agarro.

Ha pasado un brazo por encima de mis hombros, y con la otra mano me sujeta el

pelo, como si quisiera hacerme una coleta, para que no se me vaya a la cara. Intento

apartarlo torpemente, pero vuelvo a vomitar… y otra vez. Oh, mierda… ¿Cuánto va adurar esto? Aunque tengo el estómago vacío y no sale nada, espantosas arcadas me

sacuden el cuerpo. Me prometo a mí misma que jamás volveré a beber. Es demasiadovergonzoso para explicarlo. Por fin dejo de sentir arcadas.

He apoyado las manos en el parterre, pero apenas me sujetan. Vomitar tanto esagotador. Grey me suelta y me ofrece un pañuelo. Solo él podría tener un pañuelo delino recién lavado y con sus iniciales bordadas. CTG. No sabía que todavía podíancomprarse estas cosas. Por un instante, mientras me limpio la boca, me pregunto aqué responde la T. No me atrevo a mirarlo. Estoy muerta de vergüenza. Me doy asco.

Quiero que las azaleas del parterre me engullan y desaparecer de aquí.

Steve sigue merodeando junto a la puerta del bar, mirándonos. Me lamento y

apoyo la cabeza en las manos. Debe de ser el peor momento de mi vida. La cabezasigue dándome vueltas mientras intento recordar un momento peor, y solo se meocurre el del rechazo de Leon, pero este es cincuenta veces más humillante. Mearriesgo a lanzarle una rápida mirada. Me observa fijamente con semblante sereno,inexpresivo. Me giro y miro a Steve, que también parece bastante avergonzado eintimidado por Kennedy, como yo. Lo fulmino con la mirada. Se me ocurren unas cuantaspalabras para calificar a mi supuesto amigo, pero no puedo decirlas delante del

empresario Leon Kennedy. Claire, ¿a quién pretendes engañar? Acaba de verte

vomitando en el suelo y en la flora local. Tu conducta poco refinada ha sido más queevidente.

—Bueno… Nos vemos dentro —masculla Steve.

Pero no le hacemos caso, así que vuelve a entrar en el bar. Estoy sola con Kennedy.

Mierda, mierda. ¿Qué puedo decirle? Puedo disculparme por haberlo llamado.

—Lo siento —susurro mirando fijamente el pañuelo, que no dejo de retorcer entre

los dedos.

Qué suave es.

—¿Qué sientes, Claire?

Maldita sea, quiere su recompensa.

—Sobre todo haberte llamado. Estar mareada. Uf, la lista es interminable —

murmuro sintiendo que me pongo roja.

Por favor, por favor, que me muera ahora mismo.

—A todos nos ha pasado alguna vez, quizá no de manera tan dramática como a ti—me contesta secamente—. Es cuestión de saber cuáles son tus límites, Claire.

Bueno, a mí me gusta traspasar los límites, pero la verdad es que esto es demasiado.

-¿Sueles comportarte así? -

Me zumba la cabeza por el exceso de alcohol y el enfado. ¿Qué narices le

importa? No lo he invitado a venir. Parece un hombre maduro riñéndome como si

fuera una cría descarriada. A una parte de mí le apetece decirle que si quiero

emborracharme cada noche es cosa mía y que a él no le importa, pero no tengo valor.

No ahora, cuando acabo de vomitar delante de él. ¿Por qué sigue aquí?

—No —le digo arrepentida—. Nunca me había emborrachado, y ahora mismo no

me apetece nada que se repita.

De verdad que no entiendo por qué está aquí. Empiezo a marearme. Se da cuenta,

me agarra antes de que me caiga, me levanta y me apoya contra su pecho, como sifuera una niña.

—Vamos, te llevaré a casa —murmura.

—Tengo que decírselo a Jill.

Vuelvo a estar en sus brazos.

—Puede decírselo mi hermano.

—¿Qué?

—Mi hermano Chris está hablando con la señorita Valentine.

—¿Cómo?

No lo entiendo.

—Estaba conmigo cuando me has llamado.

—¿En Seattle? —le pregunto confundida.

—No. Estoy en el Heathman.

¿Todavía? ¿Por qué?

—¿Cómo me has encontrado?

—He rastreado la localización de tu móvil, Claire.

Claro. ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Es legal? Acosador, me susurra mi subconsciente

entre la nube de tequila que sigue flotándome en el cerebro, pero por alguna razón,porque es él, no me importa.

—¿Has traído chaqueta o bolso?

—Sí, las dos cosas. Leon, por favor, tengo que decírselo a Jill. Sepreocupará.

Aprieta los labios y suspira ruidosamente.

—Si no hay más remedio…

Me suelta, me coge de la mano y se dirige hacia el bar. Me siento débil, todavía

borracha, incómoda, agotada, avergonzada y, por extraño que parezca, encantada dela vida. Me lleva de la mano. Es un confuso abanico de emociones. Necesitaré almenos una semana para procesarlas.

En el bar hay mucho ruido, está lleno de gente y ha empezado a sonar la música,

así que la pista de baile está llena. Jill no está en nuestra mesa, y Steve ha

desaparecido. Andre, que está solo, parece perdido y desamparado.

—¿Dónde está Jill? —grito a Andre.

La cabeza empieza a martillearme al ritmo del potente bajo de la música.

—Bailando —me contesta Andre.

Me doy cuenta de que está enfadado y de que mira a Leon con recelo. Busco

mi chaqueta negra y me cuelgo el pequeño bolso cruzado, que me queda a la altura dela cadera. Estoy lista para marcharme en cuanto haya hablado con Jill.

Toco el brazo de Leon, me inclino hacia él y le grito al oído que Jill está en

la pista. Le rozo el pelo con la nariz y respiro su aroma limpio y fresco. Todas lassensaciones prohibidas y desconocidas que he intentado negarme salen a la superficiey recorren mi cuerpo agotado. Me ruborizo, y en lo más profundo de mi cuerpo los

músculos se tensan agradablemente.

Pone los ojos en blanco, vuelve a cogerme de la mano y se dirige a la barra. Loatienden inmediatamente. El señor Kennesy, el obseso del control, no tiene que esperar.

¿Todo le resulta tan fácil? No oigo lo que pide. Me ofrece un vaso grande de agua

con hielo.

—Bebe —me ordena.

Los focos giran al ritmo de la música creando extrañas luces y sombras de colores

por el bar y sobre los clientes. Kennedy pasa del verde al azul, el blanco y el rojo

demoniaco. Me mira fijamente. Doy un pequeño sorbo.

—Bébetela toda —me grita.

Qué autoritario. Se pasa la mano por el pelo lacio. Parece nervioso, enfadado.

¿Qué le pasa aparte de que una estúpida chica borracha lo haya llamado en plena

noche y haya pensado que tenía que ir a rescatarla? Y ha resultado que sí tenía querescatarla de su excesivamente cariñoso amigo. Y luego ha tenido que ver cómo lachica se mareaba. Oh, Claire… ¿conseguirás olvidar esto algún día? Mi subconscientechasquea la lengua y me observa por encima de sus gafas de media luna. Me

tambaleo un poco, y Kennedy apoya la mano en mi hombro para sujetarme. Le hago caso y me bebo el vaso entero. Hace que me maree. Me quita el vaso y lo deja en la barra.

Observo a través de una especie de nebulosa cómo va vestido: una ancha camisa

blanca de lino, vaqueros ajustados, Converse negras y americana oscura de rayadiplomática. Lleva el cuello de la camisa desabrochado. Aun en mi aturdido estado, me parece que es guapísimo.

Vuelve a cogerme de la mano y me lleva hacia la pista. Mierda. Yo no bailo. Se

da cuenta de que no quiero, y bajo las luces de colores veo su sonrisa divertida yburlona. Tira fuerte de mi mano y vuelvo a caer entre sus brazos. Empieza a moversey me arrastra en su movimiento. Vaya, sabe bailar, y no puedo creerme que estésiguiendo sus pasos. Quizá sigo el ritmo porque estoy borracha. Me aprieta contra sucuerpo… Si no me sujetara con tanta fuerza, seguro que me desplomaría a sus pies.

Desde el fondo de mi mente resuena lo que suele advertirme mi madre: «Nunca tefíes de un hombre que baile bien».

Atravesamos la multitud de gente que baila hasta el otro extremo de la pista y

encontramos a Jill y a Chris, el hermano de Leon. La música retumba a todo

volumen fuera y dentro de mi cabeza. Oh, no. Jill está moviendo ficha. Baila

sacando el culo, y eso solo lo hace cuando alguien le gusta. Cuando alguien le gustamucho. Eso quiere decir que mañana seremos tres a la hora del desayuno. ¡Jill!

Leon se inclina y grita a Chris al oído. No oigo lo que le dice. Chris es alto,

ancho de hombros, pelo negro y con ojos perversamente brillantes. Elparpadeo de los focos me impide ver de qué color. Chris se ríe, tira de Jill y la

arrastra hasta sus brazos, donde ella parece estar encantada de la vida… ¡Jill! Aunen mi etílico estado, me escandalizo. Acaba de conocerlo. Asiente a lo que Chris ledice, me sonríe y se despide de mí con la mano. Leon nos saca de la pistamoviéndose con presteza.

Pero no he hablado con Jill. ¿Está bien? Ya veo cómo van a acabar las cosas

entre esos dos. Tengo que darle una charla sobre sexo seguro. Espero que lea el pósterde la puerta de los lavabos. Los pensamientos me estallan en el cerebro, luchan contrala confusa sensación de borrachera. Aquí hace mucho calor, hay mucho ruido,

demasiados colores… demasiadas luces. Me da vueltas la cabeza. Oh, no… Siento

que el suelo sube al encuentro de mi cara, o eso parece. Lo último que oigo antes de

desmayarme en los brazos de Leon Kennedy es la palabrota que suelta:

—¡Joder!


End file.
